High School Days
by zFluffyy
Summary: Join me for the irreverent, sometimes naughty, sometimes funny adventures of Zan and other high school students as they encounter the weird, odd, and the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

A fan fic for your entertainment. I do not own any materials uses for this fan fic except the characters I create and the scenarios I create, any and all other materials are owned by the respective creators used within and all credit goes to them. Some materials are used under federal free use for non profit guidelines.

Some may find some of the materials offensive in this fan fic, the answer to that is simple, stop reading and close the page.

Freedom of speech and freedom of expression are protected under the laws of the constitution of the United Sates and under those laws I am free to express my writing as I see fit rather someone is offended or not.

With that said, let's begin our story shall we?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zan, the main character, Shan his lover and pet, Tina, his enemy, the principle, and the variouse boys and girls about the school.

High School Days.

Dammit, shit, shit ,shit, shit! I'm gonna be late!

Zan rushed down the hall and on up the stairs to the second floor in a hurry to get to his second period class, being the klutz he was as usual he wasn't watching where he was going.

He got to the top of the stairs, there was the crack of skulls smacking together, stars exploded before his eyes, he felt himself falling and landed flat on his back middle landing of the stairs with a loud smack and a thud.

When his eyes stopped swimming and his vision cleared, he looked up at a pretty set of blue panties, blue, their blue he thought, then the world went away for a little while.

A little later(about 20 minutes) he came too and found himself laying in one of the schools infirmary beds, The nurse, how to describe her, tall, long legged, black Haired, large breast and very beautiful, the kind of woman that sets fire to a young mans rather lurid imaginations.

She was carefully wrapping a bandage around his head and giving him a terrific view of her cleavage.

Zan instantly started blushing, the nurse, she was no angel and knew exactly what he was blushing about, she continued wrapping his skull gently while shifting her position slightly to tease him by giving him a better view.

"WHERE IS HE"! A loud, obnoxious voice suddenly rang through the infirmary, "WHERE IS THAT PERVERT"!

Oh great he grumbled, the bitch squad is here...

The nurse stepped out from behind the curtain that screened his bed, shut it you! Your in the infirmary and I will not tolerate such behavior in my office!

Zan was seen staring at a girls panties! it's my job to make sure that kind of perverted behavior does not happen in the school.  
He was on his back "AFTER" getting knocked back down the stairs and was knocked out from the accident he had the nurse said firmly.

Luckily the other boy was unhurt.

Now I "WILL" be making a report of your behavior in my office and I WILL see the three of you in my office after school.

But he's a pervert, the girl said angrily, he has to be punished!

He had an accident, you "KNOW" how much of a klutz he can be at times, he's a fucking pervert and he will be punished.

"DON'T" you ever use that kind of language with me young lady, principle's office, "NOW"! All three of you.

She stepped back behind the curtain as the girls left on their way to the principle, I'm sorry dear she said to Zan, I have to go deal with this, I'll notify my assistant to look after you while I deal with this.  
Maybe later I can give you a special treatment that will make you forget about the pain, she hooked a finger in her top where her cleavage fell down behind her top and pulled down, giving him an incredible view of her boobs coming just short of showing nipples.

He turned a beet red and hid his head under the pillow, the room grew quiet so he peeked out only to be kissed on his forehead.

Drop your guard and I'll get you she teased, she winked and turned, and headed to the principles office to deal with the real pervert of the school.

(in the principles office)

But Sir, the leader of the group was complaining, he "WAS" seen ogling a girls panties, he has to be punished for that! As the nurse stepped in.

I've seen some of your punishments Tina, the nurse said, like that boy you forced to wear a girls uniform for a whole day, the school is still settling a lawsuit over that one.

Or that other boy you made wear his underpants on the outside of his uniform for one of his classes, he's still not been back to school since then and his parents are demanding YOU punished for humiliating him unnecessarily and threatening to sue the school.

How about that boy and girl you hounded mercilessly for a month that you "THOUGHT" you caught having sex in the schools sports equipment shed that were in fact doing their jobs cleaning and stacking the gear, you hounded them until the both transferred to another school and even then tried to cause the boy problems by contacting his schools morality squad.

How did you know Tina snapped at the nurse, his schools nurse called asking for his medical records after he got beaten up thanks to your interference.

You just want to let boys get away with perverted things like that boy we caught with a bunch of perverted magazines he was carrying to class Tina snapped back angrily.

Those were official magazines sanctioned by the school that were offering different swimsuit styles for male AND female students for swim class and school competitions, you confiscated them and burned them in the school furnace without permission!

They were perverted! Boys would take them, masturbate to them and had dirty thought about the girls in school!

The nurse look directly at Tina and said, you mean dirty, naughty thoughts you, don't lie Tina.

No wonder why the other students think your a man hating lesbian the nurse muttered to herself quietly drawing eye daggers from Tina.

I've heard enough the principle spoke up, you three have a lot of complaints lodged against you, unnecessary punishments, confiscation of personal goods and materials and now that I know, destruction of school property.

"LEE"! Yes principle? (his male assistant) As of now the morality squads official duties are fully suspended, I want you to personally retrieve everything confiscated by the squad that they have not destroyed and see that it's returned to the proper owners as soon as possible.

Right away principle he said smartly and stepped out.

Now, as for you three, I believe I have an ideal punishment for you, Tina, you and Ann will be spending the next entire semester cleaning the entire schools bathrooms, both male and female, and your advancement to the next higher classes will be suspended indefinitely until "I" am satisfied your humble enough to make a public apology to the entire school.

Or would you rather stay here in my office and act as my secretaries? (he patted his lap as he spoke knowing the effect it would have)

They blanched, b...b. ~ahem~ bathrooms ... Good, now, as to you Edna, you will be assisting the nurse in her official duties the entire semester and you too will be suspended from advancing until you too make a public apology to the school.

Before you girls go, there will NOT be any activity by the morality squad whatsoever, you see a boy peeking a the girls locker room or panty watching, you report it to me or the nurse, you will do nothing else, understood? yes Sir they said defeated.

Oh, and one more thing, since you've hated Zan from the day "you" slipped and accidentally sat on his face when he was already down, not to mention giving the boy a concussion that sent him to the hospital from having your full body weight land on his skull.

You've continually blamed him for your own slip and fall even to this day just because he was the one that you landed on and you can't stand the relatively minor embarrassment of an accident.

You've also gone to extraordinary lengths to pursue and punish Zan for even imagined crimes, you hate him so badly he can't even walk down a school corridor without you chasing him and blaming him for every thing you can imagine or "think" he's doing.

You are to absolutely, under all circumstances, leave Zan alone, you don't have a choice on that, if you don't, I will expel you and mark your record as a hostile student.

As they left he asked the nurse to stay a moment.  
Once they were gone he asked her, why don't you ever come to the office other than on official school matters?  
Your a pervert is why, last time I dropped in just to say hi you tried to get me to sit in your lap and you were hard as a rock.  
Now if you will excuse me, I have an injured student to attend to and walked out.

(back in the infirmary)

Edna, your forgiven todays duties, go attend your classes, when you do return tomorrow, make sure you get your school work from your classes and bring it with you.

Lida, you can go home today, I'll be here till closing anyways, the neko girl smiled, thank you Miss and scurried out.

Zan lay on the bed pretending to sleep while the nurse dismissed the others, he knew what was coming, being just out of his teens and previous experience, the horny side of him was thrilled, but his reasonable mind said no , you can't, still, despite his reasoning mind screaming at him, he felt his cock already stiffening in anticipation.

The nurse smiled to herself, went to the door and put the back in 30 minutes sign on the door, closed in and locked it.

Zan heard her come back, there was a shuffle of clothing, then she stepped around the curtain after removing her uniform leaving her in nothing but a sheer set of red panties and to that left nothing to the imaginatio

It's time for your treatment dear, she giggled watching him pretend to sleep for a moment, you have to do better than that.

He opened his eyes and all the blood in his body went straight to his crotch, his reasoning mind went bye bye for a little while.

She removed the blanket gently, moved her hands to his pants and as gently undid his pants when she pulled his underwear down, his now rock hard cock sprang out at her like it was spring loaded.

Oh my she snickered, a bit *stiff* are we? Well, I have just the thing to ease that discomfort.

She moved onto the bed and lowered her head until her lips touched his tip, My she said you are stiff and inflamed aren't you? well, let's see if my *special* treatment can ease your discomfort.

her lips slid down over the heads of his cock and kept slowly moving down until he felt a tightness surround him just as her nose touched his stomach, then back up and down again in a slow steady rythim, her felt her hmmm and mmm around him making his cock vibrate.

She moved up and down slowly, steadily, the pleasure noises she was making vibrating him until he could no longer stand it, he grabbed handfuls of her hair and started rocking his hip.

The sounds she was making turned from mmming and hmming to delighted soft gurgling moans and gasps as she would gasp for a breath, then back to it again.

N..Nurse, I... I.I'm... gonna... he managed to stammer out and blasted a huge load into her mouth, her reaction was instant.

MmmMMMmmmmm rose from her as he felt her swallowing as he released several more spurts into her mouth before subsiding.

She pulled up and off him with a sexy pop and crawled up beside him and snuggled up a little while her hand kept stroking and teasing him.

It wasn't long before he was rock hard again.

Ohh my she teased gently, I see that didn't work, perhaps something stronger by way of cure is in order.

She rose up over him, straddled his hips and pushed the crotch of her panties aside, he felt her press him in between those two oh so luscious lips between her legs and gasped as he felt himself slide into her wet, slick, lava hot pussy.

She settled down until he was full length inside of her, then she began to ride him.

There was nothing sweet or gentle about this, it was hard, dirty and hotter than most full grown men get to experience in their entire lives,

As she rode, a glow started to shine about her and her form subtly shifted, almost dragon like wings seemed to grow from her back, a spade ended tail sprouted from the base of her lower back and wrapped itself around one of his legs, and her boobs grew 3 sizes larger.

God damn, your fuckin sexy he gasped out as she rode him, she smiled, you keep talking nasty like that lover and your never going to get rid of me, why would I you fucking sexy assed slut, I love watching you ride my cock like a 2 dollar whore.

"FUCK"! Damn you, you sexy bastard she moaned and tightened down on him, hard, he grabbed a double handful of her firm ass and drove hard up into her and exploded, blasting a massive wad up into her in several huge spurts, she shivered, her body shaking in delight, then collapsed forwards onto him.

MMmuuuaaaah she murmured as she lay there atop him, she kissed him, mmmm, I don't think I'm going to be hungry for awhile this time, you know what? fuck this shit, why don't you move your sexy ass into my place, screw anyone who thinks it's wrong.

You really think you can handle living with a succubus love? Yup he said, you been chasing after me for months now and you always come to(and for) me when your hungry, I'd love to have your sexy slutty ass living with me.

I'll pack a suitcase and be there tonight then love she murmured.

(That evening at Zan's house)

Come in, come in, get that sexy ass in here, you always know what a girl want's to hear she chirped happily, where will I be sleeping? My bed naturally, she smiled, don't plan on sleeping much for a few days then she crooned.

Later that evening, they lay in bed, relaxing after an incredibly intense fuck, maybe the best he's had with her yet.

Why did you choose me? he asked, your not a self centered little prick like the other boys in school who want nothing more that to get their cocks wet and move on, they never want to keep me around after they get bored anyways.

Besides, unlike others I could see myself willingly sealing myself to you, do you know how? She asked something to do with a reliquary? he mused.

Sealed? Zan asked.

Demonic version of marriage love, She answered.

That's one way, another is to get me pregnant, and a third, say my hidden name when you make love to me and I am yours, forever.

There was a fourth more permanent way but she wasn't telling, she thought to herself at least for now, She wasn't going to tell him he could steal a soul and feed it to her, once she had a soul she would fall madly in love with him and beg for marriage, if they fucked, and he came inside her while she felt very real love she would be unbreakably sealed to him forever no matter what his current or next incarnation may be and when.

You mean he whispered in her ear, "Shaddara".

How did you know that?! she said shocked, you told me that the third time I fed you in the middle of an orgasm.

(next morning at school)

The day was going well, a few guys commented jealously about him being seen arriving at the school in the company of the nurse they all wanted to know how he got the schools most beautiful staff member to go out with him, he would just smile and say they simply arrived at the same time, it would get him a sour, jealous look but he would ignore that and head to his next class.

He stepped out of the boys room on a break between third and fourth period and nearly ran smack into Tina, she stood there, hands on her hips absolutely fuming over rumors that had been running around the school.

I knew you were a pervert she fumed at him, now your molesting the nurse? Go away he said simply, your bitch squad got busted, no ones afraid of you anymore, I'm gonna make you pay, somehow, some way, but I will get you sooner or later.

Just shut up and go away idiot he said a bit perturbed, your gonna pay for what you did to me asshole. "YOU DID IT TO YOURSELF YOU DUMB CUNT"! he roared unexpectedly at her.

she took several steps back in surprise, I slipped and fell because some jerk knocked over a mop bucket and didn't clean it up, you came walking along and slipped in the same water I did, "YOUR" the one who slipped and sat on "MY" face AND put me in the hospital with your "FAT ASS"!

I did "NOT" trip you and try to look at your panties like you've been claiming for three solid semesters and, you've been riding my ass ever since.

It's not my fault you can't get over a little humiliation caused by a fucking accident!  
No wonder everyone thinks your a man hating lesbian.

WHAT?!, you heard me, running around with two other girls humiliating the guys over even imagined shit, thinking your seeing things that are not what you "THINK" they are, why do you think no guy in the school wants anything to do with you? or are you just that stupid?

I sure as hell don't and I wouldn't date you if I got paid a million dollars to do it!  
UWAHH? came her shocked, very surprised exclamation, and what makes it worse, is you did it all to your own damned self and are blaming me for it!

Now, I have class, go rot in hell for all I care, and stormed off to class.

She was blown away, she hated Zan, hated him more than any boy she had ever hated, but for him to yell like, that? He never so much as raised his voice much to anyone, still he's a pervert and he will pay for embarrassing her so badly, she turned and ran off to tell the principle.

(principles office)

She reported Zan's yelling and language to him.

And what did I say about leaving Zan alone? now I have to punish you, he got up, went and locked the office door, turned and let his pants drop, picked them up and sat back down at his desk and leaned back, strip! he commanded, No she shot back, maybe you want pictures of the one time you were Zans girlfriend and fucking him all the time before the accident to get around school?

I have some nice ones with you ass up and his cock buried in that pretty little pussy. Then chuckled.

She sighed and stripped, now come over her in front of me, she did, turn around and sit, my lap. 

He grinned as she sat and he felt his cock slide up into her adolescent pussy, he grabbed her arms and pulls them behind her to keep her from pulling away, pushed her up and over his desk and started jamming himself into her.

This time I'm gonna spunk inside you and no rubbers.  
(office scene faded with Tina squirming as the principle fucks her)

(back at Zan's house later that day)

God damned man hating bitch he cursed as he stormed into the house and kicked his shoes off, what's going on love? Tina he snapped, bitch tried to threaten me today, alright, what she do.

Got all bitch bent over us showing up to school today together, accused me of molesting you and threatened to make me pay for her own self caused humiliation.

She's pissed because her bitch squad got busted and she's stuck cleaning toilets for the semester.  
Oh dear, sounds like I missed something dramatic, watch your back at school Zan said, Tina never gives up when she think she's right, I will be too.

Here, let me sooth away that anger, she moved up behind Zan, her hands immediately diving for Zan's beltline and slipping beneath it, I turned, grabbed her and kissed her, fiercely, she moaned.

Moving over to the couch Zan pushed her down non to gently onto the couch onto her back and got a brilliant smile, wow, she was loving being handled roughly.

Zan reached down, threw her skirt up, grabbed the crotch of her panties and ripped them in half, Zan then undid his pants and dropped them dove between her legs and was inside her in a single thrust he began pounding her, thrusting deep and hard, using her to burn off his anger and frustration and she was loving it.

While he fucked her hard, just as he climaxed, Zan said a single word and her world changed forever, Shaddara.

(later now in the bedroom)

She lay there, resting in my arms, fingers of one hand trailing around my chest, now that you essentially own me love, what's next?  
What exactly does them mean my love, Zan asked, well, *she blushed* it means anything you want me to do, I have to do it, no matter how loving, or how dark and perverse.

Anything? he asked, anything she confirmed.  
if I were to ask you to kill someone and make them disappear as an example? he asked her, it would be done as you wish love.

Kind of like having a pet succubus, exactly she exclaimed, see, that's why I chose you, your intelligent and figure most things out on your own.  
Zan's turn to blush, it delighted her, there is one more thing I think your going to like she said and smiled, she got up rummaged through her still unpacked bags and came back with something, you'll have to put it on me I cannot do it myself and handed Zan an odd ring that looks suspiciously like a collar.

What does this do? He asked, it seals our bond, love, you will live as long as I do once this is on.  
Zan shrugged, put it on her, there was an odd sensation almost as if electricity, a click, she smiled and moved back into Zan's arms and settled against his chest.

My Master she murmured happily and snuggled close.  
Master? I kinda like the sound of that Zan murmured, you better she murmured, as of now you "ARE" my Master in all ways.

(Next morning at school)

Next day their arrival was the talk of the school, they as before arrived together, this time however he arrived with Shan(shaddara) hanging off his arm, a look of pure, unadulterated puppy love shining in them he no longer cared, he was legally old enough, no rules are being broken, so he no longer cared.

Before long the were called to the office, he sat down with Shan standing beside him the principle looked quite put out, you two mind telling me what the hell is going on between you two? none of your business Zan said.

Don't you speak like that to me young man he snapped, Shan moved behind him and wrapped her arms around him where he sat, her large breasts pushing out to either side of his head like pillows, he said non of your business Principle.

Zan reached up and fondled her large breasts making her moan just to piss the old fat ass off.

I won't have this he growled, a nurse consorting with an under age student in my school.

I should have you arrested Shan.

I'm of legal age principle Zan said, I got held back two semesters because of "YOUR" bitch squad, because of that, I am of legal consent age and can legally marry if I chose.

It's against the rules he growled, show me the rules then Zan snapped unexpectedly.

He's right Shan said in his defense, I went over the rules myself, no where in the rules does it say a student of legal age of consent cannot consort as you so quaintly put it with an employee of the school so long as their on campus behavior is with expected campus decorum.

Your just pissed off that I'm taken and you can't get your fat perverted hands on my tits and ass, as if I would let you touch me to begin with.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SCHOOL, YOUR FIRED"! He yelled that at her because he knew it was true.

Uh uh she said, how would you like it if it got out you yourself have been having a bit of naughty fun with a couple of the girls on campus.

You can't prove it he snapped, yes I can she snickered, I have you on camera getting down and dirty with Lisa and Barbra, 3 times in the locker room, and 5 times out in the equipment shed at the soccer field.  
Sometimes both of them together, plus, I "KNOW" why Tina hates boys so much.

He blanched, you wouldn't, I would she came back smoothly, I would take great pleasure in seeing your fat, perverted ass hauled off to jail, Zan just sat the smiling.

Better yet, how would your lazy, domineering wife take it if she got a mysterious letter in the mail with a memory card of all your sexual adventures around school recorded on it?

He slumped back in his seat, he knew he was ruined, you want to buy our silence?  
Then it's going to cost you, a lot.

First, all that money you've been skimming off the schools budget get's put right back where it belongs from that little hidden account you have in the bank of Tokyo, should be near a quarter of a million by now, your ending it with those girls, and you WILL apologies to Tina for what you did to her and you better be convincing.

Next, the infirmary will get the equipment is should have had instead of you stealing that money from the budget, the same for that old ratty sports equipment you've been pawning off as replacement equipment.

And, from now on your going to keep that fat, wrinkled old dick in your pants.  
Oh and one more thing, Zan as of now is my nursing assistant in the infirmary.

But, no buts fat ass, your going to do exactly what your told from now on or several mysterious letters will be mailed out, most notably to your wife, the police, the school board, and to the families of the folks who have kids here.

Test me and Zan at your convenience if you like, next time we see you, you will be in a striped black and white prison uniform.

Zan stood up to leave with Shan, just to show him who was in charge now Zan took Shan in his arms and kissed her, deep and hot, making a point to massage her firm, sexy ass in front of him.

She's my bitch now fat ass, don't even look at her again without my permission he growled.  
OOooh honey, she crooned and nibbled on Zan's earlobe.

I should fuck here right here on your desk in front of you just because I can Zan growled, but you would enjoy that too much.

Shall we go mine? (Shan told Zan she loved being called mine by him) yes Master, we have work to do in the infirmary anyways.

(At the infirmary)

Zan was studying, Shan was sitting in his lap softly teasing him by nibbling at is neck, occasionally he would break from his studies and spent a little time ravishing her lips, then return to his studies.

The door banged open and a student said there's been an accident!  
Their bring her here now, what happened? Shan asked having jerked herself out of Zan's lap when the door banged open.

I don't know but someone's been saying a girl was pushed or jumped off the roof of the school, she's hurt, bad.

Voices started coming up the school hall, some loud and hurrying others along others telling them to be carful, they piled into the infirmary in a mob carrying the girl and put her on one of the beds, Shan hurried everyone but Zan out, Observe and learn Master she said quietly, but be ready to bring what I need.

Shan got some sterile cloths out and bandages and other necessary equipment, Shan cut her clothes away and started cleaning her up when we figured out it was Edna, one of Tina's former bitch (morality) squad.

Shan was amazing to watch, she had Edna stripped, wiped down and bandaged in no time once she was certain there were no broke bones, in fact, other than being bloody, she didn't seem to be badly hurt at all.

Shan had a screen in place so when it happened Tina didn't see her there.

Zan turned and there stood Tina, a malevolent look in her eyes, she turned and ran down the corridor screaming "HELP, HELP, ZAN'S TRYING TO RAPE EDNA, HELP".

Within seconds a bunch of student were in the office and had Zan pinned against a wall, a few threw a few punches while they were at it, Tina shortly walked back in the room, a triumphant look on her face, I told you I was gonna get you pervert, now you can have your perverted fun in prison!

Shan stepped out from behind the curtain just then, I heard every word. let him go this instant!  
But he tried to rape Edna Tina yelled, no he didn't "I" was the one caring for Edna behind the curtain, he wasn't, " YES HE DID" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Shan grabbed her by her shirt and forcibly sat Tina in a chair and had her taped in place in seconds, now do any of you want to join her? A bunch of head shakes, then let him go, NOW!

The room cleared out in seconds everyone leaving Tina to her fate.  
Shan stood in front of Tina, you know, I used to have pity on you, I had thought that you had been raped by the principle and were taking your pain out on Zan and everyone else to punish him by proxy, but after some study of the little collection of tapes I have of the principles romps, including yours, more than one romp too, I saw that you were the aggressor in those romps.

I now see your nothing but a black hearted little tramp willing to do anything to get what you want, including drugging one of your own friends so you can get some twisted kind of revenge for some imagined insult.

I found the needle mark on the back of Edna's neck where you drugged her, the blood is animals blood, not hers.  
Shan poked Tina on the forehead, I..I can..can't move, what did you do to me?  
locked your nervous system so you are paralyzed.

You know, I do have a perfect punishment for you, let's confer with my Master to see if he likes it.  
Master? Her calling Zan Master was inconceivable on a soul bending level to Tina.  
Yes, Master, Zan is my Master and owns me in every possible way and I love it.

What do you have in mind mine? Zan asked, turn her into slave, your slave.

Your crazy! Tina was starting to panic, I won't be a slave, you cant make me be one your fucking crazy, let me go right now !

Ignoring Tina, what would I be able to do with her? (Shan taps Tinas forehead and silences her).

You could do with her anything you wanted, make her clean your house everyday, turn her into the school whore, fuck her every night after you fuck me, whatever your twisted little mind can think of and she would have to obey.

Many ways to teach this nasty little bitch a lesson isn't there, you must be rubbing off on me my lovely sexy slut (tease, Shan giggled) very well, a slave to us she will be.

Shan turns back to Tina makes a series of odd gestures, says some words that sound like gibberish, an odd crimson glow lights Tina's eyes briefly.

There, give it a minute to take hold, Shan released the lock on her voice and nerves, now, who is Zan? Shan asked Tina, Zan is... ugh... gluh... he's... urgh...m..m ... aghhhhhh... m... the more you fight dear, the more it will hurt as it forces you to obey.

Now, again, who is Zan? Zan is... glahhhhh... my... aggghhhhhh... my... my... Master, she finally said painfully.  
and what is your only and sole purpose slave? Zan asked getting into this,t... to... serve and p..please my Master she stuttered out

There, it's taking hold, in a few minutes she will be as complaint and happy in her role as a puppy.  
She still will be quite aware of everything happening to her and feel the humiliation on an unimaginable level, but can do nothing about it or tell anyone.  
One thing I must warn you about though, if she completely surrenders herself to her new place and stops fighting it altogether, her new role will literally become her as her old self will essentially vanish into nothing, her true self, the slave, will emerge.

Now you wouldn't be opposed to me using her sexually you said? (Zan) of course not,(Shan) she's a worthess slave and you may do what you wish with her including stick your dick in her.

Even use her as breeding stock if you like just as long as I get mine when I'm hungry or horny for my Master.

Zan smiled wickedly, I have an idea how to humiliate two at once, cut her free and both of you follow.

(principles office)

I have something to show you principle, tell your assistant not to disturb you for any reason for the next hour.  
Zan points at Tina then points in front of him, kneel he commands, Tina hurries over with a smile on her lips and drops to her knees in front of Zan, Zan then points at his crotch, suck it he commands.

Tina reaches out, unzips his pants carefully pulls his cock free and with a sloppy sucking sound sucks him into her mouth.  
Now watch you fat bastard how I take from you one of your most precious things.

Zan stood there, Tina kneeling and sucking away, the principle watches, eyes as big as dinner plates, Zan felt himself approaching his release, you better swallow when I cum slave, don't let a single drop escape.

Soon Zan grunted and twitched, Tina mmmd suddenly and could be heard gulping, Masters seed the murmured once she had let go, now slave pants off, I want you bare assed, she quickly dropped them. on the desk show us that slutty hole, Tina sat, leaning back she spread her legs, at your pleasure love he told Shan, gladly she said and dove between Tina's legs Tina, from now on you will refer to me as Master at all times and to Shan as Mistress because as I am your Master, she is your Mistress, !~oooh~ ~ah~ yes Master, ~ oh god~ she said between gasps as Shan enjoyed herself.

Now you fat bastard we will take from you anything we want, when we want and as much as we want, if I want you to drop your pants and bend over so I can take your ass as mine you will do it.

(a few hours later back at Zan's house)

Lovey isn't she love, Zan commented, that she is Master, a lovely gift for the man who sealed me.

What a wonderful gift you have given me, said Zan, Tina, come here, yes Master, she stood before us.

Strip, you are not permitted to wear clothing within the walls of this house unless permitted by me or your Mistress.

Yes Master, Tina stripped. folded her clothes neatly and set them on the couch, only when we have guests or you need to be dressed to go out for some reason will you be permitted clothes.

Yes Master Tina answered.

Now, go find some chores to do while I talk to your Mistress.

Yes Master she answered and scooted off, butt waggling sexily as she started looking for things to do.

You know, Zan said, she's going to need a collar, way ahead of you Master, I just happen to have one right here and it has a spell on it to reinforce and renew her enslavement forever.

Good girl Mine, I'll let you have the pleasure of collaring her for us.

It was the weekend so Zan and Shan took Tina shopping, it shocked a lot of people to see Tina walking along with us meekly, A lot of folks locally knew her to loud, obnoxious and a bitch.

One store clerk actually fainted when she called Zan Master, they spent the day, in the mean time they stopped at an onsen, made Tina wash them after she put on her new clothes and threw away her old, rather frumpy outfit.

When they continued their shopping Tina was now dressed in black spike heels, a black micro mini slut top and a micro mini skirt with red satin panties and looked every bit the slut she had become.(oh boy, school the next week is going to be interesting)

(much later back at the house)

Tina already naked as ordered was wiggling around the house, her ass switching like slut in heat as she did her chores.

Zan grabbed her, bent her over the back of the couch Shan watching and urging him on, he unzipped himself carefully pushed into her and began cock beating her insides roughly, Shan stood on the couch itself and pushed her dripping pussy into Tina's face.

A little later, Tina hung over the couch exhausted, a combination of her own cum and Zan's dripping down the inside of her legs, her face soaked from Shan, go bathe slut Zan ordered her, in fact, within the bounds of these walls that will be your name, slut.

Yes Master she said tiredly and went to take a bath.

Ooohhhhh I can feel her hatred Shan laughed wickedly, I wish you could Master, it's soo delicious.

Every time we touch her, order her to do something, fuck her or make her lick me out or suck your cock it literally burns for her.

And this is only the beginning of her humiliation depending on what you want Master.  
Zan smiled just as wickedly, Oh I have plans for our black hearted little bitch, I have plans.

As soon as Tina came back out Zan ordered her to kneel in front of them and to be silent, he knew that would piss Tina off.

Tina was glowing to strongly with hatred it made Shan moan in delight, delicious she would croon from time to time.

While Tuna knelt, Zan began explaining a few of the plans he had for her, tomorrow he began, our new school slut is going to start making the rounds.

But I'm not letting anyone good looking, handsome, or pretty touch you fuck you Tina, nor the principle, he's gotta earn that, only the ugliest, geekiest, smelliest, fattest, starting with the over eaters club that you tormented mercilessly above all others next to me touch and fuck you Tina, and your going to tell everyone your proud to be a slut, and they will not be using rubbers.

Shan almost came on the spot at Tina's hate.

And that's just for starters, your going to give that boy you made wear a dress all day at school the best fuck you ever have, he's my friend and he's going to be here tomorrow just to fuck you for revenge.

Shan moaned and orgasmed from Tina's intense hate.

When I get done letting others have their revenge, or when I get bored with it, I'm taking mine, your going to bear me children.

And, to crush any possible hope for reprieve in counting on any possible kindness from me, or pity, I will never, ever let you go, slave.

If you think you hate me now, I'm going to break your mind with every possible kind of humiliation I can think of or imagine.

Zan began to laugh, he was changing, he did not realize it but he was, no longer was he the shy, withering flower picked on by the local bullies in school (morality squad), he was darker, more confident.

Shan, she knew what was happening to him as she was largely quietly guiding him in that direction, the darker and stronger he became, the better she liked it, being a succubus it's doubtful if she could ever feel true love, she knew this, but she knew who she wanted to be with and why.  
He might be the one she kept in her thoughts, he just might be the one.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

And ends chapter one, already working on chapter two, feel free to comment offer suggestions, critique, but please, no grammar Nazi's, I'm well aware I have issue spelling and am not that good with punctuation and other stuff.

With that said, Adios Amigos to my dear reader/s until the next chapter where our next adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of the story, High School Days. if your easily offended, the do not read on.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Xena was sexy and she knew it, blond haired, shapely, perfect body, nice firm, heart shaped ass, and DD boobs, popular and pursued and loved every minute of it, but she had one irritating problem, she was lonely.

Sex, she got plenty of that whenever she wanted, plenty of boys looking to make a conquest, they thought they were the ones conquering, a lot of girls chased around after her too, sometimes getting lucky and making the boys super jealous.

Despite all this and getting whatever she wanted and when, she was still lonely.

She thought she could land any boy or girl she wanted, gods knew, all she had to do was bat an eyelid and they came running in packs, even the school staff would eventually bend to her wishes when she showed them a little skin and were locked and ready to rock in an instant if she wanted them, and she did get a few.

Even some of the neko's in school couldn't resist her, her last one had been a large, dusky colored male that was decent in the sheets and had a good sized doodle.

She could land any conquest she wanted and when she wanted.

At least that's how it was until the new boy arrived at school.

He was not tall, around her height, a little chunky but not what you would call fat, an incredibly cute face, firm ass despite his little bit of extra weight, and best of all, a large bulge in his pants, bigger than a lot of the other guys, some of which she knew stuffed their shorts.

Her first attempt to land him resulted in no more than a hello, nice to meet you, excuse me I have something I was doing I need to get back to.

She would deliberately sit next to him in classes they shared, she'd smile demurely at him, drop a pencil on his side of her desk so a lot of cleavage would show when she bent over to pick it up, even outright showing her boobs to him, (flashed).

Even the one thing she could do that never fails failed to get his attention, she wore her tightest, thinnest uniform top, a uniform skirt cut as short as allowed by school rules her sheerest bra and panties.  
The kind of material that feels soo delicious when it rubs against your nipples and makes them stiffen.

She caused more than one nose to bleed as she walked onto and across campus and more than a few smoldering I hate you looks from other girls

She parked herself on a bench along a path she knew he would have to walk to get to class, when he got even with her she said hi, new here? When he turned his head to look at her she carefully lifted her skirt and spread her legs just enough to flash the goodies at him, he looked at her for a second never breaking stride and kept on going.

This was soo frustrating!

The more she failed to get his attention, the more she wanted him.

What she didn't know is he was just as skilled if not more so as she was at seduction, he was very aware of her pursuit and played the game to keep her frustrated and wanting him, he would bide his time and wait until she wanted him so badly she would do virtually anything to have him, then he would spring his trap.

He would then so thoroughly dominate her that he would become her world and no one else would compare after that.

(Next day at school)

He sat quietly outside eating a lunch he had brought with him and chatting with the other boys that had joined him.

Xena came along before long as he expected, she was wearing a skin tight school shirt and maybe no bra, her nipples showed clearly through the fabric, her skirt was a little shorter than the previous day when she flashed him.

She looked at him stuck her nose in the air with a hmph and walked on letting her hips swing with a little more sway than their normal sway.

He could see her watching him from the corner of her eye as she walked on past until she would have had to turn her head to keep watching, yes, he silently thought to himself, when the time is right, he would take her for himself, the barest of smiles made the corners of his mouth move upwards imperceptibly as he watched her walk away while chatting with the others now with bleeding noses around him.

The boys around him would talk about her, most in unflattering ways and would talk about the reputation she had of being easy and loose with the good looking guys in school.

he would just smile and say nothing.

Xena put into action a new plan, when a boy pretends to not want her, she would play along and make him want her by playing hard to get.  
It was a game she knew well and was very good at it and no boy could resist her when she played it out.  
Not even the principle, that fat, ugly old man with the lazy, domineering wife could resist her when she played that game.

It's how she got into some of his classes.  
She smiled at how she had that old fat ass on his knees begging desperately to so much as just smell her toes.

She rewarded him by letting him lick her out once, the old pervert turned out to be surprisingly skilled with his tongue, now she owns him she thought to herself with a smile, the one time he tried to be dominant with her the mention of her having a chat with his wife shut him down instantly and turned him into a crawling bug under her foot to be crushed as she saw fit.

Yes, she definitively owned the fat ass.  
She would own the new boy too, sooner or later she would find the chink in his armor and move in for the kill.

(later that day at Hephaestus's house) The new boy, (you know his name now) walked in and relaxed, he kicked his shoes off headed in to the living room and flopped down on the couch.

A set of hands, lovely, with perfectly manicured nails rose up over the back of the couch, gently set themselves onto his shoulders and began massaging them, a sweet seductive voice softly crooned in his ear, welcome home Master.

Ahh, Nona, thank you dear he said as he relaxed even further as her hands worked their wonderful magic on his shoulders, I've told you before, I'm not your Master, she giggled, you fall for that every time you silly billy.

He chuckled at his cousin, always a prankster, but he loved her regardless, any word on when the house will be finished? Not yet she said, moms still all over the contractors ass about that wall, dads trying to get her to lay off, but you know my mom.

I know, my ears still burn from the rules she laid down about you staying here until the house is finished, yeah, I know Nona said, like we would ever do anything like that.

So, I hear you have a new interest at school named Xena, or at least she's in hot pursuit over you.  
Yes, the usual school slut used to getting anything and anyone she wants.

You going to do your usual? lead her into your *trap* enjoy her and cast her side as garbage like she no doubt does to others? Like you did to that awful Miona?

I'm still considering Nona, this one is a little different, I've been pursued a lot, but this one, it's almost becoming an obsession for her she want's to have me so badly.

She may very well be the one I keep.

(Morning the next day at school)

Today he would begin laying out his trap much as Xena was thing the very same thing.

Today he would see how she reacts to him *seeing* her for the first time.

Xena decided she would try a more direct approach, one he couldn't ignore.

He was standing there in front of the school with some of the other students, chatting with them while they waited for the for the first period bell to ring.

He saw her coming long before she stepped on campus, as soon as she stepped on campus and spotted him she came straight for him, he already saw in her eyes she was going to try something, so as she approached, he turned and looked directly into her eyes.

She stopped in her tracks, a smile coming to her face as she thought, finally, I got you, a smile crooked the corner of his mouth and the look in his eyes changed and she froze, it felt like a spark leaped through her chest.

She was stunned, what the hell was that? it caught her so off guard she missed first bell and for the first time she was late to class.

In class he sat doing his school work, a small smile on his lips, he knew he had her now, he would take his time, lay out his trap little by little so not to scare her off, when the time was right, he would take her.

Xena she sat watching him out of the corner of her eye, already having dismissed the jolt she felt when her heart jumped when he looked directly at her, looked directly at her she made her own plans, sooner or later she would find a way to get close to him, *accidentally* trip and fall into his arms when he grabbed her to keep her from falling she would have him.

He in the mean time was well aware she was making plans of her own, he was well aware of the games her type plays when they want someone or some thing, he had his way if thwarting her plans and making her even more frustrated and desire him all the more.

(later, during lunch hour)

Xena walked along through the commons, she was chatting with her latest conquest, a very pretty, very shy brunette that had a crush on her, pretending to not be aware he was there, as soon as she was next to him she tripped and began to fall in his direction knowing he would catch her.

Several set of hands grabbed her to keep her from falling(a few getting in a grope or two at the same time) and picked her back up onto her feet, she looked where he was standing and he was not there.

You need to be more carful Miss, came Hephaestus's voice from behind her, you could get hurt walking around like that not watching where your going.

Xena froze, how the hell... and that strange feeling raced through her chest again.

He noticed her freeze for a second, that's when he knew he had her, but he wouldn't move in, not yet.

The rest of the day went by normally, someone said a student had a minor accident and fell on the stairs, then something about the schools morality squad being called to the principals office, but nothing really interesting.

(That evening at Xena's house)

Xena had taken a bath, she had gone home in a foul mood.  
Damn him! She growled to herself, she could feel herself wanting him, she wanted him more than any boy she ever decided to conquer, one of her hands had moved itself to her breast causing her to gasp unexpectedly as her fingers seemingly of their own will teased one of her nipples, her other hand was already between her legs and another gasp escaped her as a finger slid into her and began wiggling around.  
With thoughts of him in her mind she sat in the bath masturbating.

(Hephaestus house)

So, how was school his cousin asked, good he said, then smiled, I got her when the time is right, but not yet, a little longer, I'm going to make her confess her need for me before I take her, that way I will have her the way I want.  
Your terrible his cousin said, just terrible, that's why I love you.  
Just behave he admonished her, were family, you know we can't do anything, I know she giggled, doesn't mean I can't tease you about your conquests though.

(a few days later at school during lunch hour)

He had begun hanging around when she was present, he would occasionally glance in her direction with a smirk on his lips, she would see him looking and pretend to look away, she looked calm, smiled a lot, but her heart would race whenever she noticed him looking at her.

It as time he thought to himself, there was some bushes near by that a hidden place was in where some students would retreat to sometimes when they got a little frisky and spend a little time *necking*.  
he walked with a few others close to the bushes, they got distracted and he excused himself, looked directly at her and vanished into the bushes.

She too made excuses and wandered around some chatting with others in passing, her directions seemed random but always brought her closer, this time she had to be carful, she had to make sure of him before she announced she had conquered him.

She hovered nearby where he had vanished chatting with another student until the student excused herself to run off and pursue a love interest of her own so she took a chance and stepped into the bushes.

No sooner than she had his arms were around her, but he did not kiss her, not yet, she said, let's have some fun and moved to kiss him, he dodged the kiss but held her, first tell me what you want he said.  
Her heart was beating fast suddenly, her body felt hot, flushed, tell me what you want he asked again quietly.

What do you mean? She asked, exactly what I asked he said, what do you want?  
I... I... aww screw this she thought to herself, I want you she said clearly, in what way? he asked.  
The gave her a light, soft kiss, omg, his lips crossed her mind, that's when she realized too late she didn't have him, he had her.

Want to...~ ahem~ want to... ~ummmm~ go... steady?  
Yes he said and kissed her again, deeper this time, longer setting her eyes to swimming, there are some things your going to have to stop doing if we do and I will drop you instantly if I find out you ever lied to me about it.

Wh... what do you mean?  
No more slutting around at the school or any where's else, your my girl and no one elses.  
One of his hands by this time had slid down her back and lifted her skirt and he was softly squeezing one of her lower cheeks.  
No more boys? she asked, No girls either, I don't cheat and I won't share.  
(that was true, even if its just a score, for the time he was with someone however short, he was with her and no one else)  
one? No one, his hands slipped down and lifted her skirt.  
one slipped between them and she heard his zipper being opened, do you want me or not? he asked, I ~ah~ ~I~...he freed himself from his pants and pushed his cock down so it rested between her legs.

OMFG! he fucking huge, she thought, well, do you want me? he asked again.  
Maybe it wouldn't be so bad came to her mind, I want you she said suddenly, so bad I ache.

he smiled, he reached between her legs, pushed her panties aside, she felt his massive head spread her sensitive now dripping wet lips open and find her hole, tell me in a way I will believe you won't be slutting around behind my back, he hesitated and didn't go any further while he waited.

Her arms slid around him, she started squirming and trying to push herself down on him, I won't cheat anymore she said, believe me, please... you promise you will keep your word? I will know if you don't.  
he smiled and rolled his hips forwards and up, his cock sliding up into her.

Those few close enough to hear heard a soft cry, ohhh fuck! Your huge!

(One month later during lunch break)

The newest student on campus was eating her lunch and had fended off a few advances from boys, while she ate she could hear a couple chatting, an occasional a laugh or a giggle, nothing new, just a little irritating more than anything.  
She looked over towards where the happy sounds were coming from and saw a boy, he had a cute face, black hair, but was a little on the chunky side, nothing that would interest her, but with him, her jaw dropped as they kissed, with him was what could be one of those legendary blond bombshells.  
Beautiful blond hair, big boobs, shapely body, and a ring on her finger, he wore a matching ring.

Now how in the hell could a fat ass like him land such a gorgeous babe like her?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

And ends the second chapter, tune in soon for the next installment of our adventures at High School.

Feel free to comment, critique, make suggestions, but please no grammar Nazi's and no nasty comments because something offended you, I'll just block you and make a report.

next installment is already on it's way, I'll post it as soon as I'm finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 of the fan fic, High School days.

Expect the odd, different, irreverent, funny, and a little rudeness as the story touches on some sensitive subjects, but read on.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

BUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZ! BUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZ!

A hand reached out from under the covers of the bed and slapped the clock off the stand, it hit the floor with a thud and stopped buzzing.

Someone stirred, blarg... came a disgusted sound from whoever it was, a face emerged from under the covers as he rose and immediately made tracks for the bathroom

45 minutes later he emerged and went to his closet to find something to wear, blue? no, black? oh hell no, black is so over done.  
Red? Yes ! Perfect.  
He took down a lovely, form fitting dress and laid it out carefully on his bed, then stockings and a set of spike heeled shoes.

He stood before a mirror and looked himself over, no imperfections or blemishes, then ran his hands over his front.

He shivered as his hands brushed over the nipples of his boobs.

He then moved to the bed and began dressing

Misha had been born a little different from other boys, where most were developing muscles and getting bigger and stronger, he was not, his body was becoming smoother, curvier, and he had developed breasts, his face looked very feminine as well.

He thought differently than other boys too, where most were out getting dirty, spending time playing hard and diving into the rough and tumble of boys as they play, he wanted dolls, frilly stuff and girly things.(his words not mine), between his legs however, he was still quite male and rather well endowed in that department.

He even began to sound feminine as his body began changing into it's adult stage.  
He was not gay, not even close, he still wouldn't touch another boy sexually, still, he did very much enjoy the attention he got from boys and loved being told he was pretty.

He was no virgin either, the previous year before his dad and step mom broke up he woke one night to find his step sister in bed with him, hand around his dick and softly stroking it to see what would happen, when he asked her what she was doing, without a word, she got up, took her clothes off and laid back down on the bed on her back with her legs open, since then she would crawl into his bed at night and they would fuck.

At least until his step mom caught dad cheating and packed up and left, taking sissy with her.  
Problem is she also caught sissy riding him the very same night and started taking turns fucking him too.

The last night she was in the house her and sissy fucked him together, dad was out getting drunk and with the woman he was cheating with so they had plenty of time and didn't have to worry about keeping quiet.

The last time he saw his step mom she kissed him in a way he had never been kissed, told him she loved him very much but couldn't stay in the house where his father lived, and told him he had given her a gift beyond price that would remind her of how much she loved him as long a she lived.

He did notice her belly was starting to get big the over the remaining months she was still there.

The last time he heard anything from her was close to a year later, she wrote him a letter and sent a picture of a little girl with it, the letter was telling him how much she missed him and how much she missed making very real love with him and how beautiful their little girl was.

He later found out she hadn't touched his father in nearly a year sexually so, that meant he had gotten her pregnant.  
All that was two years ago and he was about to start his first year in high school. (he was delayed 5 years due to a screw up on his birth certificates birth date now corrected).

He also had long moved out of his fathers house, not being able to keep him from slowly killing himself by constantly drinking and whoring around and unknowingly making him watch, when he had enough money, he left and moved from Osaka to Tokyo.

(First day at school)

He walked onto campus dressed in a beautiful form fitting red dress, hair done up in an attractive bun, makeup lightly applied and a muted red lipstick, he was going slow and kind of scared, he did not know how some students would react to him.

He knew he was pretty yes, but how pretty he didn't have a clue, except for having a penis, Misha was one of the most extraordinarily beautiful young ladies you could meet and didn't have a clue he was that beautiful.

He walked past a group of boys heading to the lobby to sign in and select his classes, their conversation stopped and whispers began, what a babe one whispered, another, talk about gorgeous, a third the things I would love to do with her, another, wow, talk about beautiful...

On a whim he stopped and turned, he smiled at them and dropped an eyelid in a wink, several instant nose bleeds.  
He giggled and walked on letting his hips sway just a little bit more than naturally.

Feeling much better he entered the building and stepped up to the table, Misha *****, Ahh here you are, sign here, here, and here, very good, next table you can select your classes at, welcome to Tokyo high.

It wasn't long before a few girls started talking to him and telling him how pretty he is, asking questions on what he did to keep his skin so smooth and what shampoo he used and other stuff.

He naturally would compliment them back and was starting to enjoy himself when one of the girls frowned, oh great, here comes Mr wannabe Casanova...

That instantly put me on him guard, Mr wannabe walked up and started greeting the girls all the while pretending to not notice him for a bit in the game he thought he was running, then he turned towards Misha.

Well now he said, and who is this so very lovely young lady, Misha, and I'm not available, you wound me he said(mocks getting struck in the heart) I said I'm not available.

His eyes narrowed not liking being spurned, why this rudeness? he asked obviously totally insincere, I know your type and I know your game, get lost loser.

You a lesbian or something? He asked now getting angry, no I said, I simply have no time or patience for wannabe loverboys and players, like you, go way and have a nice day.

Cocktease, he accused and walked off fuming, I couldn't resist, cockblocked at the gate, I shot back at him and started laughing.

His back jerked as if he had been hit while walking away, the girls absolutely loved it, we spent the better part of the next hour chatting and giggling until the first period bell rang letting us know to head to the schools auditorium.

The rest of the day went smoothly except for one incident, the wannabe playboy tried to corner me in a hallway dead end, I slipped him and stood in the middle of the hallway with several occupied rooms to either side, your going to pay for humiliating me bitch, he growled, you so much as raise a finger or your voice jerk and I start screaming rape, here "IS" what your going to do from now on.

fuck you he shot back I'm not doing anything, yes you are, I sucked in a huge lungful of air, ok, ok he said, I'll listen.

First, you ARE going to be polite to me and the girls here, you will find their attitudes will very quickly change when you do, second, your NEVER going to ever speak to me again without asking MY permission, fuck, you, he announced very clearly, your the one who started this you ass, now shut up and listen.

And lastly, if I ask you to do something, you WILL do it no matter how menial or embarrassing, oh and don't be stupid and come after me off campus either, I never walk around unarmed and am currently a black belt working towards getting her red belt.

A few broken bones will settle any ideas of revenge, won't they?

I told you in my first sentence I am not available and that isn't going to change no matter what you do, and, if you think that insult was humiliating, push me and I'll make you the laughing stock of the school no matter what kind of revenge you take.

(later that day)

The student's at in the commons, we all brought a lunch with us as the cafeteria won't be open until the first official class opens, so we all sat around eating our lunches, Mr wannabe was holding court with a bunch of boys and several times stared daggers in my directions, I could imagine what the subject of his conversation was.

Already I could see more trouble coming from him.

MISHA! Came a yell across the commons, MISHAAAA!  
Next thing I knew I had a set of arms around me and someone was kissing my face all over.  
Mona?

Yes it's me love, I'd know your face anywhere.

Wow, you look so different, oh, wow, you are soo GORGEOUS !

Wait, your not put off that I'm so different? Are you kidding me? I wish I could be amazingly sexy like you are.

That's when the wannabe walked over with his group, see, I told you, a lez.

Mona immediately let him have both barrels, you got something to say about my sis your going to deal with me you wannabe playboy!  
I've hear about you, chasing skirts all around the school thinking your gods gift to women and get no action despite how big and handsome you are.

You get no action because you have a tiny dick! In fact I "KNOW" you stuff your boxers to make yourself look big!  
All that size, all those looks, you never get any action because you make a complete arrogant ass of yourself every time!

The "ONLY" girl you ever managed to trick into fucking you "PERSONALLY" told me your dick is so small, so tiny, and that you came so fast she never even felt you stick your dick in her!

He stood there utterly and completely silenced by her.

You "EVER" fuck with my sister again or even so much as look at her, and I'll hunt your pretenda ass down, rip your shriveled up, tiny pea sized balls off and shove them down your throat!

The whole commons heard her yelling and every single one of them started howling in laughter, the wannabe took off running.

A teacher pulled us away from the crowd and asked us what was going on, I told her the wannabe, who we now knew was named Thomas,( we knew his name now thanks to the teacher) had been harassing me and called me a lesbian in front of witnesses and earlier tried to corner me and threatened to hurt me if I didn't have sex with him.

(later walking with her to go home)

Ohh, mom is going to be sooo thrilled to see you again, do you know mom has never had another boyfriend since she had to leave you behind?

Really? Misha asked, yes, mom's had her pursuers, one really nice guy too, she just didn't want anyone else but you.  
Misha, you don't know how much she loves you, me too, but what about... Misha started to ask, Mona cut him off, don't you worry that sexy head of yours, mom will think your soo beautiful too, she won't care how you look.

As it turns out they only lived a few blocks from Misha's apartment, so close, Misha was absolutely stunned when he found out where they lived, Misha had been there for months and had not known they were so close.

Why don't you come in since you live just a few blocks away and surprise mom. well, ok, goody, this is going to be fun she giggled, and you already know your not going home tonight, don't you, Mona said with her eyebrows raised.

Misha blushed, oh god your so sexy Misha, Mona breathed out when he blushed.

stepping in and taking off our shoes we stepped into the living room. MOM, Mona called out, we have a visitor, wait in the living room honey, I'll be there soon as I get the laundry in the drier.

Mona was fairly bouncing on her heels in excitement when mom came in, and who do we have the pleasure of meeting today? She asked, I think you already know her mom, take a close look.

Mom stepped closer and stared intently, her eyes softened, Misha? Misha nodded blushing again.

OH MY GOD, MISHA! then she was on him, she kissed all over his face and held him tightly not wanting to let go and started crying.

You found us!, you found us, I always knew you would she said as tears flowed from her eyes, omg, your finally here.  
he couldn't help it he started crying too, old feelings and emotions long forgotten came flooding back and he realized that he loved them too.

A little later sitting on the couch with both of them one on either side with arms around him, what happened to you love? Mom asked and how did you get to be so stunningly beautiful?

Its how he grew up Misha explained and went onto how his body started becoming more feminine instead of bigger and stronger like other boys not long after they left, he had gotten mistaken for a girl so often he decided to become a girl for the most part.

I don't care they both said in unison, she's soo pretty isn't she mom? (Mona) pretty doesn't do her justice honey, (mom) .

She suddenly looked concerned, you didn't go all the way in transforming, did you? Misha blushed a deep crimson and shook her head no, mom grinned, your staying here tonight love, no way am I letting my lovely hearts desire leave without spending a little time with her.

Later that night, Mona was on his face, her wetness virtually dripping in need, mom was in the saddle and riding hard( baby was sleeping),

The room was filled with the slurps, pops gasps and moans of heavy, hot sex.

The girls would switch from time to time, first mom rode him, then Mona, then back to Mom, sometimes both of them would be down on his cock doing some very hot cock worshipping, then back to riding.

First Mona orgasmed, the sound of her pleasure pushed mom over the edge who happened to be riding at the time and she clamped down on Misha like a fleshy vice, pushing him over and he released several massive spurts into her.

A little later he fucked Mona and filled her too while mom went and looked after the baby who had been woken by all the loud gasps and moans.

Once the baby was down and sleeping again mom crawled back into bed and fell asleep with them.

Mom, (Lisa from now on) woke early, she still had a hard time believing that she was back together with the love of her life, but there he*she* lay, big as life and in the flesh, she got up, took care of the necessaries and not bothering to dress she went to fix breakfast.

The smell of coffee brought Misha out of slumber, she stumbled into the bathroom and did her usual, now more awake, forgetting where she was walked into the living room and on to the kitchen naked as well.

Good morning sexy girl, Lisa said to her, Misha stopped surprised, then remembered where she was and relaxed, morning lover Misha responded.

Mona soon came stumbling out of the bedroom too, wrapped Misha up in a hug and kissed her commenting on how beautiful she was and headed straight for the coffee pot when she let go.

Misha followed her and for the first time got a look at Lisa, her mind went straight south as all her power diverted itself straight to her crotch, Lisa, although older, was absolutely gorgeous herself.

It was then Misha realized just how much these two meant to her.

Needless to say within a few days Misha had ended her rental agreement with her now past landlord and moved in with them.

Lisa was in heaven, the one and only one she ever truly did love was with them and she was not going to let her go ever again, on top of that, there was the bonus of Misha being unbelievably beautiful.

She even made plan to make sure she wouldn't leave Mona was thrilled, the one she loved so much her dear now sister was home, while she loved her, she had not yet been "IN" love, that however was changing, she was slowly beginning to fall in love with Misha.

(for the sake of the story Misha will be she after this point)

Misha was beyond happy, she was with the two she cared most about and herself was falling madly in love with them as well, on top of that, she had an adorable daughter to look after too.

School was dream, she arrived with Mona hand in hand and they would walk the commons like that, eat lunch together, leave together, even managed to find a way to hide Misha's *assets* when they were in the locker room with other girls at the school and were participating in girls sport programs.

By mid terms and much to the jealousy of many of the boys,* and some girls*, the hottest, most beautiful girl in school was taken and madly in love. ( to this day Misha still has no idea just how amazingly beautiful she is).

There cam a day that things changed for good for the three, Lisa was about to put her plan in action and Mona knew what it was and loved the idea.

They had waited until the were sure that Misha loved them so much she would never leave no matter what happened.

Lana ( the baby) was down for a nap, Lisa sat on the couch blushing like a school girl with her first crush.

She held something in her hands, Misha, suspecting something was up, sat beside Lisa and asked her if something was wrong.

No, she said, Lisa took one of Misha's hands slid a ring onto her finger, while holding her hand she said simply, please love, stay with us forever.

Misha kissed her, you don't even have to ask.

( a little less than a year later)

Misha and Mona were getting ready, playfully pawing each other and slapping each others asses as they dressed.

Misha paused for a moment before following Mona out of the bedroom, she looked at her hand which now sported a beautiful ornate wedding band and remembered fondly the day a ring was first placed there.

It was also the day that they revealed that Mona was not Lisa's daughter by birth, she was a dear friend of lisa's daughter that had died in an accident and came to live with her rather than be adopted.

She came out to gasps, omg love, you are soo gorgeous,(Lisa) , isn't she mom? (Mona), She always is, they sang out in unison and nearly pounced on Misha when she blushed.

You know, there is an irony to this Lisa said, all my life, I had thought and imagined I would some day find a tall handsome man with a huge dick and marry him and be happy, yet, here I am, married to the most delectably gorgeous creature on the face of earth and I couldn't be happier.

Don't forget about me mom, (Mona), I'm not love, were both beautiful but we both pale in comparison to her. (Lisa).

What they had done in order to not leave Mona out, they had gone to a priest high up on a mountain and spoke with him, once he had Misha examined to make sure he was male despite his feminine body he had married Mona and Misha in an old, traditional Japanese ceremony (unofficially). Mona even wore a wedding band matching theirs.

Lisa kissed them both passionately, off to school you two before you late, and don't forget your lunches this time.

As always Misha and Mona walked onto campus hand in had having eyes only for each other not noticing the smiles, frowns and jealous looks they drew, one of the new students watched them walking up the commons walk towards him.

He smiled, new conquests, he murmured to himself and was already making plans.

One of the other student who had heard him mutter to himself.

Your wasting your time, you won't even get their attention, really he said, watch and learn boys, as soon as they came close he stepped over to them *accidentally* blocking their path, good morning he said, a wonderful morning to encounter two oh so very beautiful ladies like yourselves.

Misha and Mona never even looked at him they simply as if one mind walked around him and continued on their way as if they never heard him.

He stood there with a stunned, what the hell just happened? look on is face.

Told you, the boy said, look at their hands, wedding bands.

(I also should note before proceeding further that Misha had been *outed* by her former would be lover in revenge when he found out she has a cock instead of a pussy after following her home intending to sneak in and take her by force after she went to bed and was asleep, he saw Misha completely nude through the bathroom window and started to hate her immediately.  
Later expelled and jailed for molesting a teacher he thought was a student, the irony in that is none of the other students except for a very select few care, even the girls in the locker room after gym and activities just seem her as one of the girls.)

Married? yes the boy said, no matter the new student said, just a greater challenge, I take what I want, and I want them.

I need to warn you, the black haired one, she isn't a normal girl, she has a dick, not a pussy between her legs.

WHAT!? a faggot at my school?

Be carful he warned him she isn't a fag as you say, she was born the way she is.

BULLSHIT ! he yelled, no one is born a fag!

You don't understand, he said, where we get stronger and bigger in most cases, she grew tits and became rounder and more girly.

Bullshit, if she has tits their implants and nothing else!

You still don't understand, she was literally a girl born with a dick, not a pussy, she was never a boy.

I'll not tolerate no faggot in my school! I'll kick his faggoty ass and run him out !

Another voice cut into their arguing, tell me, did this "maggot" just threaten to kick Misha's ass?

He WHAT? another boy, Who the hell do you think you are newby?! A fourth, it's YOUR ass I"LL be kicking dumbshit !

The boy that had been trying to warn him, said, I tried to warn you, and backed off.

"HEY! SOMEONE SHOUTED, THIS NEWBY ASSHOLE IS THREATENING MISHA"!

He suddenly found himself surrounded by boys AND girls, all shouting at him and getting angrier by the second.  
Someone was pushing through the crowd and blowing a whistle.

Quiet down, quiet down he yelled as the yelling subsided.

Everyone recognized him as the student head of the gymnastic team.

Now, you stand there and listen or I'll turn this crowd loose on your ass, a few grim soundings do i'ts, and yesses, that*faggot* as you called Misha is not gay in any way, she was literally born a woman with a cock, not chose to be.

You can look up her condition in the medical books of the library, I stood over there and heard every word myself, I'll tell you, if I didn't have to upkeep the decorum of the school Id kick your ass already myself !

Now, Misha is the darling of our school, EVERYONE here except a very few loves her, she's kind, gentle, caring, beautiful and giving despite how assholes like you treat her.

Even those that hate what she is will defend her here, when she was *outed* by a hateful, selfish ass just like you she got a lot of hate and bad treatment by a lot of students, but she persevered and won us over.

Every single one of us and many others not here will be all over your ass like flies on shit if you so much as raise your voice to Misha.

Because of Misha we have more students than ever, our school is gaining ground and becoming more and more popular and how she did that was simply by being nice to everyone.

If I were you, I would be VERY carful about how you talk about Misha.

Fuck you faggot lover, the wannabe growled, go suck your boyfriends shit covered cock.

And as they say, it, was, on.

Misha and Mona came back outside shortly after having signed in and selecting their classes and stood there puzzled as to why an ambulance was on the commons and someone was being taken to the hospital.

One of the girls, her hair mussed ran up to them, anyone told you yet? (points toward the ambulance), what happened? Mona asked.

New student, a wannabe Romeo, all three rolled their eyes, he set his eyes on you two, who can blame him, you are the prettiest girls in school, they blushed.

He was told to leave you two alone and why, he was determined to have you two anyways.

When he was told that Misha's different he went off and started yelling faggot this and faggot that, his words Misha, not mine, sorry.

Several students confronted him, he just got louder, the gymnastic team leader spoke to him about it and warned him, he still made some really rude classless remark and he was attacked by the mob that had formed and nearly stomped to death.

Serves him right! Mona said, making nasty comments about my honey snugglebear! MONA ! Misha said in surprise, Mona just giggled.

He comes back and start making nasties again about my babydoll, I'll pull her dress up and blow her right in front of him!

Both Misha and the girl blushed over that one.

The girl giggled, that is sooo naughty , I love that.

The rest of the day flew by, no one got kicked off campus or expelled because suddenly no one saw who it was that was doing the stomping.

(that evening at home)

Misha was moaning, the baby was sleeping so both her loves pounced on her, pulled her clothes off, pushed her down on the couch and were licking and kissing their way up and down Misha's rather large cock, it didn't take long before she showered them with her sticky love.

They decided to take a bath together, needless to say things very quickly got a lot hotter than the water.

(Morning)

Mona woke first, she gently woke Misha up and got her to move to the floor and dragged blanket to lay on while Lisa slept, the next hour was spent with them making sweet, gentle love quietly while Lisa slumbered on.

Almost purring, Mona whispered in Misha's ear it had been so long since she had Misha to herself for some loving and told her she loved her soo much, she got up, why don't you wake Lisa up this morning, I'll go make breakfast after I clean up, Misha smiled and crawled back into bed and started softly kissing Lisa's face.

Mona was in the kitchen, coffee brewing, as she cooked, she started wondering what was taking them so long.

She started to hear moaning getting louder followed by a cry, OH GOD ! DON'T STOP!

Now. I know why she giggled to herself.

A little later they emerged from the bedroom, hair all over the place, still looking flushed but happy and walking arm in arm to the kitchen.

You two are such sluts she giggled, so says the slut that got herself a little dicking from someones lovely big dick on the floor while she thought I was asleep?

That set them off, all three of them were giggling and making smart ass remarks to each other making themselves giggle all the louder.

Mona opened her mouth to say another when a sour look came to her face, she clamped a hand over her mouth, the other one on her stomach and made a full blown run for the bathroom.

Mona came back a little bit later with a concerned look on her face.

I think I know why I missed my period last month.

Lisa got out one of her ept kits and handed it to Mona, she ran back to the bathroom and peed on the little strip like the instructions say, came back, set it on a paper towel and sure enough, the little plus sign appeared a few minutes later.

Looks like Mona has a baby on the way Lisa grinned, so says Mrs I missed my period last month too Mona said.

Well, that's what happens when your drunk and get horny for your loves big cock and don't know where the rubbers are. *giggle*.

(6 months later)

Misha and Mona sat on a bench at the front of the school, with them sat a very demure, very pretty, petite girl, platinum blond, she was petite but shapely.

Misha had been helping with her studies during breaks and lunch periods, being already involved and very much in love Misha hadn't notice the girl (Named Anna) had been finding excuses to hang around where Misha was and spent a lot of time at her side.

It turned out she had a MAJOR crush on Misha that at least for Anna was becoming much more than a crush, she caught up with Misha one of the few times she had to walk home due to Mona having to see her prenatal doctor.

On the way home Anna had begun acting a little odd, walking a little closer, seeming to *accidentally* brush her hand and she would blush every time she did.

She was finding subtle ways to touch Misha from time to time, as they passed an alley way Anna suddenly pulled Misha into it, pinned her on the wall and kissed her, not just any kiss either, the kiss of a woman in love.

This is soo wrong Anna said but I cant help it, I'm in love with you Misha, then fled down the alley way and disappeared.

Getting home she waited until both her loves were home and told them about the incident, they surprised Misha by not getting raving mad and wanting to hunt her down, the both instead said they wanted to meet her and see if she was good enough for their Misha.

In the mean time they both said at the same time, you have your wives permission with blessings to give her a good dicking, the blushed and giggled after they said it.

They told Misha thy always considered having room for another if Misha was so lucky to find the right one.

Next day at school, Misha hid in some bushes and waited for Anna to walk by knowing she wouldn't get near her otherwise, when she did, Misha grabbed her and silenced any possible complaint with a kiss.

Anna was flabbergasted, here she was in the arms of the woman she loved so desperately, being kissed by her, it was beyond her wildest dreams.

Are you going to be silly and run away again? Misha asked her, but, it's... Misha silenced her with another kiss, she melted and gave in fully to her loves kiss.

Stay here with me for a little while Misha said, Misha slowly lowered the both of them to the ground got her into her lap and sat there, snuggling and kissing.

No, no more running Anna gasped between sighs and kisses.

Good Misha said, there's some things you need to know if you want to be with me, first, I'm not normal between the legs like other women, (despite herself she could feel herself stiffening).

What do you mean? Anna asked.

For the first, Misha said, it's better that I show you, how are you about sexuality and intercourse Misha asked, You mean you would? Anna said surprised.

Yes, I would, Misha said, if you wanted that, but I am different than other women.

Different? Anna asked.

Feel that bump your sitting on? Misha said, and how it's getting bigger? Anna nodded, what do you think it is? Misha asked.

Anna puzzled for a bit, then turned beet red, but she didn't move, it's your... (Anna), yes it is Misha said, let me explain before you assume I'm a hermaphrodite or a trans.

Anna nodded, when I hit my teens to shorten it some, instead of developing larger muscles and a lot of body hair, my body grew rounder, my hips widened and my body became very feminine, in every respect but that.

I even have boobs, in every respect except for having a large penis, I am a girl.

Anna nodded, beginning to understand.

And I can get a woman pregnant, Anna's eyes grew wide.

Misha felt a damp spot growing on her leg where Anna sat and smiled, she shifted Anna so she was straddling her lap as they sat and talked allowing Anna feel her get larger.

This is getting uncomfortable Misha said, not you she added quickly, she reached down and released herself from her panties and lifted her skirt and revealed just how big she is to Anna.

Misha let out a sigh of relief, much better, by then one of Anna's hands was on her, are you sure this is what you want Anna? Misha asked.

Anna nodded slowly, please... make love to me she begged.

Misha reached between her lovely legs, moved Anna's pantie crotch aside lifted her, your going to have to guide me while I hold you dear, Misha said softly.

Anna nodded and let Misha part her lips while guiding her tip to her entrance, with a deliberate slowness Misha let her settle down into her lap feeling herself being engulfed by Anna.

~Soo...Big~ Anna moaned softly, she settled fully into Misha's lap, then began to roll her hips.

Anna was beyond in heaven, not only was her love making love to her, she had a huge cock that was filling her to the brim, and she was still a girl.

Misha eased back, pulling Anna gently forward until Anna was bouncing on her, up and down non stop.

~God, so big~ Anna moaned out more than once ~oh god~, Misha smiled as her own breath started to quicken.

~So good~ ~feels soo good~ That's it lover Misha crooned, cum for mama, show mama how much you love her.

~ohhh goooddd~ ~ close~ ~god, ohh goddd~ Misha pulled her down and kissed her, without warning Misha rolled them over and began driving hard and deep feeling her need growing.

~Ohhh god,,, yessss~~Don't s..stop~ ~almost...~ Misha felt her beginning to tighten and picked up the pace while thrusting even harder.

`~ Ohhhh,,, I...I'm...~ Anna orgasmed intensly.

Misha couldn't stand it either and exploded into her, She pushed deep and held herself there while her cock throbbed as it pulsed her love into Anna.

Misha rested on her hands for a bit while letting her hips move back and forth a little, Anna squirmed and moaned a little more before they finally stopped and Misha pulled from her and lay down beside her and pulled Anna into her arms.

That, was that making love? (Anna), yes it was dear(Misha).

it was... Different with the boy I first did it with.

He just climbed onto me pushed himself into me, it hurt a little at first, but then it started to feel good, I felt something happening.

It was a feeling that started getting bigger and bigger when the boy grunted and squirted something into, me, pulled away, got up and left.

Did you? Anna asked, I did Misha said, what if I get pregnant? Anna asked slightly panicked, then we will have a baby together Misha said.

Quite a difference between making love and just a fuck isn't it? Misha asked her.

Yes, if that was lovemaking, I want to be with you forever Anna confessed.

Do you really love me? Misha asked, soo much Anna answered, I feel it, here, poked a finger at her own chest, and here, points to her crotch.

Then we have a few things to talk about first.

(back to the scene where the girls were waiting)

While they waited, a beautiful, heavily pregnant woman waddled up, there's my loves she exclaimed happily, kisses were exchanged, now where's this lovely young lady I've been hearing about?

Anna, meet Lisa, my wife, you already know Mona, I only have three questions began Lisa, first, would you ever cheat on Misha? No Anna answered immediately, I don't want to be with anyone else, ever.  
Good, second, if Misha wanted, would you bear a child for her? Happily Anna answered instantly.  
Last question would you marry Misha if she asked you to?

I've imagined standing before an alter while Misha slides a ring on my finger so many times you'll think me pathetic.  
Lisa giggled, no I wouldn't you have no idea how many times I imagined the very same thing, of course, Misha wasn't so incredibly beautiful back then. Misha blushed, I'm satisfied, Anna, welcome to the family.

Mona yay'd, Anna giggled happily, at least until Misha kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

[M], mature content and situations.

A big shout out to Gamera68 for the inspiration of a few things in this chapter.

First period began like any others, her classmates piling into the classroom helter skelter and quickly finding their seats along with the usual grumbling and conversations as they waited for the class to begin.

Have you thought about it yet Furo?

Ugh... Stop bothering me, Josh, I'm not going to date you, ever.

But why? Something wrong with me? He asked.

You go through girlfriends as fast as you change clothes, nearly everyday your with some new conquest, your simply not my type, now, leave me alone already.

Lez, he accused and went back to his seat, whatever, I snapped back at him.

Josh, I thought, the schools wannabe Don Juan, thinks he's some kind of playboy just because he's got looks and some money, but has very little brains or common sense.

Lately he's set his sights on me and the other four liminal girls in school.

Wait till he approaches Lida, now THAT'S going to be fun to watch.

Lida, now that's a girl that's really something, in short, the school slut.

She goes through guys as fast as Josh does women, we're the first liminals to be at this school since the revelation that us *monsters* are not fairy tales and make believe, with that revelation came the extraspecies law to ensure the safety of both liminals and humans and ease for liminals to ease into and learn how to live in modern society.

Under current extraspecies law inter species *relations* are not forbidden, but they are discouraged outside of marriage, another reason why I don't slut around in school.

Let's see, I myself, I'm an Oni, easily taller than my classmates, Lida is a lamia, There's Lorrain, she's a feline, then there's Nos and Bok, twin goblins.

The rest of the school is the usual typical just out of their teens young adults filled with all the angst, drama, hormonal driven lusts and dreams, all struggling to find their place.

Pretty much a typical school.

You ever want to get a good feel of the cross section of a school, have lunch in the schools cafeteria sometime.

A psychologist would have nerdgasms in a school cafeteria, like the interplay between the schools jocks and the popular's, the popular's always think they run the school because their popular, I can remember once they decided they were going to take over the jock's usual seats in the cafeteria and wound up getting bullied and chased off by the jocks, there has been a bitter rivalry between the groups ever since.

Suits me, keeps them occupied and off of me, The popular's approached me once wanting me to *hang* with them, they said hello, I said goodbye and turned my back on them, being popular doesn't interest me in the slightest.

One of the jocks tried to bully me once when I was new to the school, he wound up on his face in the middle of a school corridor with me sitting on him when I *accidentally*I tripped and fell on him.

That's pretty much my school every day minus the jock sitting part.

Lets get on with the story now that you have the background shall we?

"FURO"! "WAIT UP"!

I stopped and turned, it was Niko, one of the school nerds, he caught up shortly and asked, we still on for tonight?

We sure are I said quite happily, better bring you A game this time, I got all new traps and monsters in store tonight. (Gave him a wicked smile).

I'll make sure the crew is ready to go when you get there, around 8ish as usual?

Yup, I answered, "YAY"! he yelled and scurried off towards home.

Cute guy I thought as I watched him run off, not much in the meat department, but cute.

"I'M HOME"! I called as I stepped in the door and kicked off my shoes, welcome home sexy, my host called back, I'm in the kitchen.

Soon at the kitchen counter I sat and watched him cook, as always he was amazing, he moved through the kitchen, hands flying seemingly everywhere at once ingredients appearing and disappearing almost magically, his movements were almost like dance as he worked.

Once he finished, he closed the oven door and set the timer.

Ahh, there's my lovely red skinned tall beauty, anything interesting today?

Naa, just the same thing everyday I answered, nothing different, not even that wannabe Don Juan hitting on me was different.

Ya didn't hit the lad this time did ye? My host asked.

Naaa, not worth the effort.

Ya should, he said, a black eye is a fine way to deliver a message!

Lads like them only understand one language, that's knuckle talk as my gramps once said it. A lad usually earned hisself a black eye or two at least in his youth.

Yeah, he has, but I'm not so crude as him. I said, I prefer letting him make an ass out of himself.

Smart lass, my host said, tis why we get along so well.

That and you like big girls anyways.

That I do lass, that I do he said with a smile.

OH, I said, I'm going to be in the garage tonight around 8ish with my dungeoneers, so don't freak if I'm not about the house.

Na a thing ta worry on lass, just enjoy yourself.

Around 8 that evening I walked out into the garage from the house and lifted the door and there they were, every one of them carrying books and pads of papers and ready to get rolling on their latest adventure.

In the house a few minutes later her host smiled to himself as he sat to watch a movie, hearing the laughter and friendly cat calls coming in through the door, he wondered if Furo knew just how special she is.

He's only been her host a few months and already she has a good group of friends, handles herself like a lady, and has a plan for her life

Tall, beautiful, smart, not one to sit idle either, if only I were a few years younger he often thought to himself.

Those thoughts faded as he turned his attention to the movie he selected.

About 3 hours later he heard the garage door slide down and her walk back into the house shortly after.

I'm heading for bed, she told him, I'll get a bath in the morning since it's Saturday.

I think I'll do the same lass, dream sweet.

Night she said back and headed up to her room.

Next morning after a bath and breakfast she was out the door and on her way to the local market.

No sooner than I had begun shopping I heard, there she is boys, that big, fat, red skinned lez I've been telling you about.

Don't let him fool you boys, I snapped back at him and his friends sarcastically, He's just mad because I don't date desperate losers like him.

A few laughs, a few ooh's, yeah, right, keep telling yourself that lez, he growled.

Oh really, well, I've heard your performance in bed is poor at best, that and your tiny between the legs, and trust me, you, "DON'T" want to know what some of the girls that have actually dated have told me.

More laughter and a few comments at him from his *friends*, that and he's so desperate to get between my legs he's been in hot pursuit of my ass from the first day I set foot on campus and hasn't got me yet

Shut your mouth lez, I'm warning you, he snapped.

You, warning me? The day you actually have the "BALLS" to so much as raise your voice to me is the day I break you loser punk ass in half, Extraspecies bill be damned !

Go away loser before you get hurt.

With that I turned my back on him and resumed my shopping much to the merriment and mirth of his so called *friends*.

You'll pay for that, red skinned cunt, you'll pay, I'll have you rather you want it or not. He muttered angrily under his breath as he turned and stomped angrily towards the front and out of the store.

Later back at home she was regaling her host with the tale of what happened, he was rolling around in his chair guffawing loudly, "BRILLIANT" lass, just brilliant!

Wish I coulda been there to witness.

Best watch your back lass, from what ye've told me of the lad he's not the type to give up easily or forgive, lads in for a nasty surprise if he tries something, my lovely tall red skinned lass of a housemate is no weak kneed girly girl to be messed with, then pealed off into more laughter.

That set me to laughing too, oh, I'm well aware of what his type thinks, he thinks he's going to have me rather I want him to or not, "taps my ear", he forgets some of us liminals have superior hearing and I heard his muttered threat as he stomped off.

He's in for a nasty surprise when he tries.

Later that day I took a walk to the local park, I pretty much have full citizenship already with all privileges, but still for the next few months require a home stay as I prep to move out on my own, part of it is being out and about on my own from time to time such as a walk in the park.

While walking I was formulating a plan to deal with my would be lover, as I said, I am an Oni, demon type, but not a "demon" as humans think of demons to be, no secret name and all that that can be used to gain control of with and the like.

I "DO" however have certain "powers" I can use, such as illusions, incredible durability like an ogre, and great strength.

"That's" when I hit upon an idea how to deal with this rather minor irritation of that would be lover, it suddenly became a much more pleasant day in the park as a plan started to form.

The following Monday at school, "thankfully my final semester", I found out my would be lover was going to try to embarrass me into screwing him or leave the school, good luck to him on both parts.

Apparently he was busy spreading rumors I was a man hating lesbian and the only way to prove differently was to fuck him, yeah, right, we'll see about that.

Lunch hour I had brought with me some papers, after I had ate I spent some time drawing some fake arcane symbols I had seen in library books on them as I built up the energy for an illusion, "trust me, it takes a lot of energy to create and maintain one".

Once I felt it was strong enough I let it flow, next thing this fellow saw was hot coals and fire surrounding him and under foot, to everyone else he started screaming and dancing crazily as if he had lost his mind, a deep, grinding voice started to speak to him.

So, you think your worthy of a demons love do you? A nothing insect of a human who has not an inkling of what he's attempting to do, I will posses your soul soon enough insect and my daughter, the one you are pursuing will be able to show you the meaning of true evil, the sounds of your screams as she torments you will be but the sweetest musing to my ears.

Then a face appeared in front of him wreathed in fire, the old, classic Satan face, "yes I love theatrics", I will see you soon enough insect. Then I let the illusion drop.

I smiled as he suddenly screamed and ran out as if all the demons of hell were in hot pursuit.

Something told me he wouldn't be troubling anyone again for a long time.

The fun part is that I don't create any images, the one illusion is used on does, they do it all to themselves, I only release their inner secret fears. I can however, see the images they create, some are quite entertaining too.

That was the days entertainment for me, so, back on with the school work.

That evening another problem was about to rise, a full moon night, I had been through this before with my host still, I tried to remind my host to stay hidden in his safe room and do not come out no matter what he hears or I say, but I had a sudden complication, he was passed out drunk.

Not knowing what else to do, I carried him to his room and gently placed him on his bed, back to the living room , then called my agent.

Within the hour a van arrived and carted me off to a facility for that evening, I honestly don't remember much of that evening, I do remember waking the next morning covered with sweat, the room torn up and me needing a bath, bad.

A few hours later my agent arrived to pick me up and take me back home, surprisingly, she praised me for thinking ahead and preventing an [incident] that could have led to legal complications.

In the house I looked about wondering where my host was when I heard a loud snore from upstairs, chuckling, I set about getting his usual cure all for hangovers ready and braced myself for his usual hangover rant, then put on some coffee to perk while making a breakfast.

Sure enough, soon as the smell of brewing coffee infiltrated the upstairs here he came.

What happened last night lass? First thing he asked, you were drunk I answered, I put you to bed, called my agent and spent the night at a facility away from the house, you know what I'm like on full moon nights, aye lass, he said, smart girl, then smiled. Tis why we get along so well.

Ahh to be a few years younger he commented, then things would indeed be interesting.

I giggled and blushed.

What I wasn't telling him is I'm older than he thinks, my species of Oni ages differently than humans, truthfully I have five years on him and if it were not for the law, he would have himself a girlfriend, but I wasn't about to tell him that for the sake of peace.

If the law ever changes, perhaps, but, the law is the law, and I like it here in Japan.

This is why I won't touch any of the boys at school, while I'm much older, my education is lacking which is why the necessity of going to school.

The weekend passed without incident, as usual Niko and the others came over and I ran them through a D&D dungeon, next morning however, things got interesting and not in a fun way.

We were woken to the sound of sirens outside approaching, and loud voices, followed by the sounds of some kind of fight going on.

Rushing outside with my host there was my pursuer who it seems had gotten involved with a local anti liminal church along with several members in a knock down, drag out fight with several locals.

He had allowed himself to be convinced by them I was some kind of demon that had bewitched him and had shown up at my home with the intent of protesting and driving me out of the area. ,(good luck with that).

Several locals too exception to being woken up at 6 am by people shouting and preaching and had confronted them demanding they take it elsewhere, some shoving happened and as they say, the fight was on when one of the young men there took exception to his mother being shoved by one of the church members and punched him in the mouth.

My agent and the police showed up virtually at the same time.

Her and her MON team stood as a living barrier between the house and the fighters while the police pacified and cleaned up the mess.

A little later, about an hours time I, with my host and my agent sat in the living room giving an account of what happened, during this and primarily for my agent's benefit I explained that one of the church members was a young man that has been in hot pursuit of me since the very first time I set foot on campus at school and had pursued me relentlessly despite being repeatedly told no, not interested, get lost, ect, he drove himself insane over it.

Now he's convinced by that churches parishioners I'm some kind of demon that had him "bewitched" and is putting the blame for his insanity entirely on me.

The officer chuckled, well, I can't blame him for his interest, you are a lovely girl regardless of your species. I blushed.

However, because of this incident I am going to have a patrolmen assigned to patrol the street for awhile in case of further "incidences", no need my agent spoke up, I already have a solution in the works to solve this matter.

Thank you the officer said to her, eases my paperwork load quite a bit, might I ask what the solution is?

I'm moving my charge and her host, We've had run ins with this church before and despite repeated arrests, they don't give up, last time it was a minotaur they were harassing, it wound up with several members of that church hospitalized when they "invaded" her home and attacked her host, a minotaur is one of the most dangerous species you can encounter in close combat, their so strong and durable even a fire dragon will hesitate to close with one.

Their lucky she had the restraint to not outright kill any of them despite being enraged.

The officer shuddered, he knew personally just how strong a grown minotaur is.

I went on to school that day and let my friends know what was going on, got a few phone numbers and promised to call them once settled into a new home.

Getting home that day I started to apologize to my host for the trouble, he cut me off, ay lass, no need to apologies for something not your fault, I been wanting to sell this house for some time to begin with and the agency gave me a fine price for it, plus added into it the bonus of a new property.

I got back from it an hour ago, you think this house is roomy, wait till you see our new home. His eyes shown as he spoke, plus, you said you've been interested in gardening and learning about farming, your gonna love the new place.

The next few days were spent packing, like any other woman I had collected more clothes than I really needed, during my packing I came across a nightie I had forgotten I had, a white, sheer teddy with matching crotch less panties, gloves and leggings to match, I had gotten these last year when I had my own love interest and had intended to make that first night that never happened a memorable one by wearing it.

The day had come, a moving van had arrived with several large liminals doing the carrying and packing of boxes into the van, surprisingly, one of the girls knew my host, a minotaur, she rushed up to him, picked him up and hugged him, I surprised myself by feeling a pang of jealousy.

With all that done, my agent arrived also with a large van, we piled in and off we went to the new place.

My host was right, the place was massive, 3 full stories tall, already well suited to having large liminals and sitting on a 5 acre lot.

It was also within a few minutes drive to the nearest store and less than an a 30 minute drive from the city.  
It also had a large barn, a pre made garden plot from a previous resident, a field for crops about an acre in size, I was thrilled, not only could we have fresh grown vegetables, we had a source of income depending on what crop we planted.

We spent the better part of the day unpacking the necessaries, then broke out a bottle and celebrated.

Problem is, in our celebration we had completely forgotten that it was going to be a full moon night.

My host, I as usual when he was drunk I had to carry him off to bed, already feeling the influence of the full moon and just drunk enough to not realize it, it crossed my mind how handsome a man he is for an older human, I stripped him naked and marveled at how firm and musclebound his body was despite his age.

that's when the moons effect hit in full force, it wasn't long before I had stripped as well and lay in bed beside him, playing with his penis, it wasn't long before I rose over him, guided his now rock hard erection to my entrance and slowly lowered myself onto him.

I felt him touch my barrier and steeled myself, then pushed lower letting out a small, pained gasp as I lost my virginity.

He woke suddenly, Furo... I heard him gasp as his hands gripped my waist and he began thrusting, he started to drive himself up into me, hard and deep, holding nothing back as if he had wanted this for a long time, myself pushed down on him lustily, hungry for him in ways I couldn't imagine until then.

We spent the rest of the night that way, finding ways to pleasure each other I couldn't have imagined before.

Waking the next moring I found my host sleeping half atop me, head nestled between my breasts and a smile on his lips that made me happy in ways the pen cannot express.

He woke soon after, good morning love I said to him, did we? he asked, yes we did and I loved it I answered.

Speaking of doing I said with a wicked smile and urged him to mount me.

After that we were rarely apart, during our morning lovemaking I had admitted I had been in love with him for a long time and wanted to be with him badly, I just hadn't known how.

He surprised my by saying much the same.

I still had to attend school, but it would be all the easier and more pleasant now.

6 months later a change to the law concerning liminals was made, it allowed humans and liminals to marry, you can already guess it wasn't long before I was sporting a wedding ring on my right hand.

We pretty much spent the summer as husband and wife tending the new farm, I had a nice garden going now and we would soon be benefitting from the efforts, our first crop would be soybeans from the field, we were happy, very happy.

Next semester which would be my senior year and last semester started well, a lot of new students, the usual questions from other students, nothing new.

And of course, the schools wannabe Don Juan on the scout for any new blood.

Not long after signing in and selecting my classes a boy "accidentally" blocked my path and gave an insincere greeting.

I'm Furo I answered his introduction, I'm married and I don't cheat, so give up any ideas of getting with me here and now.

He started making the usual excuses to try to get with me, I "said", I'm, not available, not now, not ever, I leaned close to him and told him in a whisper, you pursue me anyways, your going to regret it, painfully, and that's "before" my husband get's to you, he'll do far worse to you then I will.

He blanched and backed off.

The rest of the day went peacefully, that's when I got a surprise, one of my dungeoneers had moved to the area too and was starting school, there as well.

We lunched in the commons while he told me what happened and why he was in the area, his parents had divorced and mom moved back to where she grew up taking him with her.

His dad had been cheating, later getting himself kidnapped and taken back to a lamia village for a communal husband.

Instead of trying to escape he signed everything over to mom and filed for a divorce.

His mom had sold the house and moved back home.

In turn I told him of the incident with that church and why we had moved, later marrying my host when the recent change to the interspecies law took effect.

At least I get to see your cute face everyday I teased him, he blushed.

Got a crew together yet? I asked, sure do he answered, good, here's my number, gimme a call this weekend and see if I can make time for a dungeon.

He yay'd and hugged me and was off like a shot to talk to his friends.

A month later arrangements had been made to spend a little time on sundays evenings with my newest dungeoneers, even my husband would sit in sometimes to watch, he was enjoying it as much as they were.

The last one he make Miko an offer, he offered Miko a job on the farm, we did need the help, he told him the works hard, but he gets paid every day and gets supper out of it after the days work.

Miko jumped on the offer.

Little guy turned out to be a good worker and had a good working knowledge of farming already, my husband took a liking to him, sometimes even going fishing together.

We did stress one thing, full moon nights he could not be here no matter how he may want to be and why.

He agreed when told why, he didn't want to get raped by me under the influence of a full moon.

A couple months later we had a new houseguest, A lovely draconewt named Mora that had been badly abused by her former host, my agent thought it best she be moved here away from others and with those she knew could be trusted with her.

At first she was very distrustful of my husband, thinking he had ulterior motives in everything he did, it took time but we finally got her to see that not all men have ulterior motives, some are really nice guys.

I can remember the first time she met Niko, surprisingly she smiled shyly at him and introduced herself, Niko was beside himself, a lovely woman, talking to him, they seemed to hit it off right from the start, she blossomed and opened up to him in ways no one else could get her to.

His mom didn't like the idea of her son dating a liminal, (largely due to how her ex husband left) but when he told his mom he was going to rather she liked it or not she caved in and met Mora and actually started to like her.

We could see a blossoming romance between Miko and mora already.

Today was going to be a very special day for my husband, as a participant in the interspecies program I have to submit to an annual exam to gauge my health and genera wellbeing, during the exam I found out I'm pregnant.

Getting home I stepped in, honey, are you in the house? In the kitchen my lovely lass came his answer, good, as soon as your done, I have some news your going to want to sit down to hear.

Walking into the living room I discovered Niko and Mora cuddling on the couch, they separated quickly, oh, don't let me disturb you, I giggles, we already know.

They both blushed.

Your faces get any redder their going to burst into flame I teased.

They blushed all the deeper and tried to hide their face which got me giggling even more.

My husband walked in and sat on the other couch, I sat next to him and lifted him onto my lap.

Remember when you said you would love to have a child about the house honey? I asked him.

Yes he answered, I did tell ya I'm shooting blanks though my lovely.

No your not my love I said, I'm pregnant and your the only man I've ever made love to.

His jaw dropped, I... I'm... gonna be a dad? he stuttered out, yes you are my love I answered, seems you did do your husbandly duty after all. After the happy chaos and kisses calmed down I broached another subject, love, since he's so often here, and we do have the room, why don't we invite Niko to move in?

His mom has an ongoing romance herself now and does need privacy from time to time and we both know Mora would love to have him around a lot more.

At the rate those two are going were going to be hearing wedding bells soon anyways and it would be nice to have a farm hand in residence.

He nodded, that and a fellow fisherman for me as well, I'll have a chat with his mom about it and invite her over for dinner sometime.

A few days later the conversation at the table was light and pleasant, Niko's mom was pleased that her sons employer was offering him a place, it would give her and her love more alone time, plus it was about time he started looking after himself anyways.

Moving ahead one year.

My daughter was adorable, the apple of her fathers eye, Niko and Mora now sported matching wedding bands and Niko was about to start his senior year as well, Mora would sometimes join her husband at school, even getting hired as a temp periodically.

During that final semester one of the schools wannabe Don Juans made the mistake of going after Mora, he learned painfully to never mess with someone's wife.

Niko was a hellion when it came to defending his wife, what he did to that wannabe wasn't pleasant to say the least.

When Mora told the wannabe she was married and not available the wannabe slapped her, yelled at her to stop lying and grabbed her to drag her off, let's just say Niko tore him a new one and then some. When I arrived I growled at the principle, this maggot slapped my sister and tried to rape her?

I told the wannabe, when you get out of jail, start running and don't ever stop, I'm going to be hunting your sleazy ass, you better hope I don't ever "catch" you.

Furo ! That's enough the principle snapped.

Then he rounded on the wannabe himself, kid, if I were you, I would do what she said, if you don't, a whole lot of hurt is coming your way and I can't protect you from it off campus.

I doubt you'll be here much longer anyways, an attack on a married teacher, even a temp is absolutely unforgivable.

I grinned and cracked my knuckles.

Wait till my husband finds out, you think you should be scared of me? he's very fond of Mora, looks on her like a younger, much loved sister, and, he's an old samurai, one of the very few left, he doesn't forgive or forget.

Later back at home, my husband was howling with laughter as we told him of the days events, he first hugged Mora and kissed her cheek fondly, tis true lass, I do look on you like a younger sister I love very much, you, like the wifey, bring a lot of sunshine to the house.

But the rest, that's when he fell out laughing, "BRILLIANT" ! Absolutely brilliant !

Does this old heart good to know he's not the only devious one about.

Scene fades as laughter rings through the house.

There it is with all it's lemons and fluff, hope you like it.  
I don't know if there will be another chapter, time and inspiration will tell.  
if you have any ideas for another chapter, please, feel free to propose them, I do enjoy writing stuff people like to read.


	5. Chapter 5

A monster musume fan fic.

I own nothing of monster musume, only that which I create not shown I the manga's or cartoon series, all credit goes to the respective owners. Any copywrite material used is used under the free use for non profit guidelines.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The alarm sounded and George bounced up out of bed already having been awake but was just lazing a bit, raced to the bathroom before his parent's woke and dressed, then had their morning coffee brewing as they began to stir themselves.

He was excited about his first day of school since his parents had moved to Kyoto, his father had been offered a major promotion, but, it had a catch, he had to move to Japan to accept the position.

At this time they had been in Kyoto for two months, what surprised them all is a surprising amount of people actually spoke English, and many of them better than many native born Americans.

Things were different here, yes, but that in itself was not a bad thing, he rather liked bowing to greet and say goodbye, that and being bigger and stronger than most of the other youth his age was a bonus although he was no bully.

And he did know how to fight, his father trained him in savate, largely due to his work.

He found out the third day they had been in japan he was stronger than many, he came across 3 boys picking on what he thought was a girl, confronting them they decided to get tough and the biggest threw a punch.

He spun delivering a hard backhand slap that literally spun the boy and dropped him in his tracks, the others fled on seeing that.

As it turns out the girl, she is actually a he, one of the differences between Japan and America is some men choose to dress as women and live as women, but, they are not gay, they would not touch an other man to save their lives.

They simply like the idea of dressing and living as women, and it's pretty much accepted as a norm in Japan by all but a few.

Regardless, he made his first friend that day.

First day on campus as he walked across the quad on his way to register he found himself the center of attention from a group of girls, while not stopping him or getting in the way or any of that, they followed along at a bit of a distance and would hide their faces and giggle whenever he looked in their direction.  
It made him think of some of those old black and white movies he liked to watch.

Smiling, he continued on his way.

Signing in went smoothly, (a good thing he knew how to speak Japanese reasonably well already, his father had him take language classes and learn 2 other languages, Japanese being one).

Coming back out of the building he nearly ran smack into the girls that had been following him, they shrieked and eeped in surprise and scattered, that left him chuckling, so, being as first day was not going to be spent in class, he found a bench and flopped down to wait until the general call to assembly was sounded.

While he sat there going over some of the papers they had given him on class decorum and what is expected someone said, excuse me, but, are you an American?

He looked up and found himself looking into the eyes of a lovely girl, petite as most Japanese women tend to be, but shapely and very pretty.

Yes I am he answered, from a state named California.

Please, she said, tell me about it?

he motioned to the bench next to him, she sat and he spent the next hour telling her about California and the places he had been, she was delighted, in her mind, not only good looking, but nice.

The call to assembly finally rang, she got up, my name is Yuko, I would like to talk to you again sometime.

That would be a pleasure he answered her, anytime you like.

Assembly went smoothly, he was impressed with how everyone respected the teachers and the program, unlike some in American schools, he even got to talk to his friend he saved from the bullies, dressed as a boy due to the schools dress code so didn't recognize him at first.

They chatted a bit then settled down.

Later, on his way home he heard someone calling his name so he stopped, shortly Yuko caught up to him, with s smile he continued his tales of his experiences in America as he already knew what she was curious about as they walked home.

They stopped in front of his house since she lives just a few houses further away, he invited her to visit sometime and he would show her pictures of America and tell her more of his home country, Yuko happily agreed and in turn, invited him to come and meet her mother sometime and if he liked, stay for dinner.

Georges folks were thrilled when he told them during dinner, he told them he had invited her to visit sometime and they said they would make her welcome.

Next day as he walked onto the quad Yuko met him and walked to class with him, they met again during first period break and he told her more of America to her delight.

The rest of the day went well, he had the fun during lunch period of seeing that bully he had slapped down previously suddenly find elsewhere to be when he appeared in the lunchroom.

Yuko soon joined him and started telling him about Japanese history since he had been so kind and so willing to tell her about where he came from.

Naturally Yuko had her pursuers, he always marveled at how lady like she was in repulsing them, even the more insistent of them were handled gently, but firmly by her.

That evening she made her first visit to his house, Georges mother was enraptured, not only was Yuko lovely, she was so polite and lady like she took an instant liking to her, his father was much the same way, often commenting on how lucky he was to have the attention of such a lovely young lady.

Soo, her visits became regular, he too soon began visiting her as well.

In turn her mother was thrilled, she thought George to be very handsome and was impressed with his manners, she commented to him once that he was quite different from stories she had been told of Americans.

Most Americans he told her, while they tend to be on the arrogant side, are for the most part polite, but like anywhere, the actions of a few tends to paint the whole in the same light.

Yuko's mother herself, was a lovely woman, older, but had taken care of herself.

Over the following months George and Yuko got to know each other better, towards the end of the semester arriving and leaving school together much to the jealousy of some of the would be Romeo's in the school that had their eyes on Yuko, but with the rumor of what he had done to that bully floating around, they left her alone.

Last day f school for the season Georges folks announced that they were going on a trip to some kind of meeting his father had to attend and they had called Yuko's mother to find out if she could look after him while their gone, her other had more than said yes, she told them he would be more than welcome to stay with her and Yuko while they attended the meeting.

Two weeks later George found himself moving into Yuko's house, They did not have a lot of room, so they cleared a spot in the back room and laid down some comfortable tatami mats for his bed.

Yuko herself was thrilled to have him guesting with them as was her mother, for Yuko, she could get him to tell her more about America, for her mother, it was pleasant, although he was young, to have a man about the house again.

His folks would be gone for the month so he may as well get comfortable and do what he could to help around the place.

First few days went without problems, the girls obviously loved having him there and treated him like a king, Yuko, of course plied him with all kinds of questions about America, which got her mother interested so he often sat on the couch, one n either side of him with him telling them what it was like living in America and all the places he had seen.

First incident came a week after he began his stay.

Yuko's mom, Named Yuriko, (Yuko named after her), was lonely, she missed the touch of her husband.

To explain briefly, he had died in an accident, his small car had gotten crushed between a large truck and a wall, killing him instantly.

Came a night she couldn't stand it any more and snuck into the back room with George.

George woke to an odd sensation, something felt good, really good, he woke fully instantly and heard the slurps and sounds coming from under his blanked and felt himself being sucked on.

Throwing the blanket back he got treated to Yuriko's head bobbing up and down and his shaft in her mouth as she sucked him, it felt so good he let her continue.

Soon she pulled up and off of him and slid upwards on him until hip to hip, she rose up, reached behind herself, grasping his shaft she guided him into place and slid herself down onto him with a soft moan.

His hand went to her hips as she began moving up and down on him slowly, her moans soft and quiet at first but getting progressively louder as her movements got faster until the smacks of her shapely backside meeting his hips started to be heard through the house.

It was not long before her body shuddered, he felt her clamp down on him tightly, he couldn't take it anymore himself and released several large spurts into her.

She fell forwards gasping and rested on him for a little bit before sliding off to one side and snuggling up against him.

She softly whispered a thank you to him and kissed him, then promptly fell asleep.

Next morning he was woken by several soft kisses, when he opened his eyes, there was Yuriko, on one elbow looking down at him with an odd light shining in her eyes, he reached up and pulled her down into a long, deep kiss before finally getting up and heading into the bathroom.

He drew himself a bath and had just settled in when Yuko knocked on the door and asked to come in, he said yes if she could stand seeing him naked.

Yuko came in, stripped and climbed into the tub and climbed directly into his lap.

It was not long before the room was filled with the sounds of passion and the sloshing of water while Yuko moved up and down on him.

After that day the backroom was no longer needed as the girls had him sleeping in the main bedroom with them from then on.

A few days before his parents were supposed to come back they both told him, why doesn't he just move in with them permanently, that's when they revealed their feelings for them.

Yuko, had long fallen for him and fell hard because he was always so kind and nice to her, Yuriko, while not in true love, wanted and needed companionship, she had been so lonely for so long until he arrived.

When his parents finally returned he announced to them since he was essentially an adult now, he would need to start making his own way in life, they agreed, first step was to find another place to live and that he had that already with Yuko and her mother.

Only if Yuko comes and asked our blessing to wed you they said at the same time.

Yuko asked for their blessing on the spot.

They still had one semester to go, their senior year, but it would be different this time.

Beginning of the next semester Yuko an George arrived together walking hand in hand to sign in and select their classes.

This time however, they wore matching rings.

It was not long and much to the jealousy of some students word got out that Yuko and George had married over the summer ad were not available.

One would be loverboy decided to test this and wound up with a broken wrist when he pawed Yuko in front of George believing the tales that Americans were to lazy to learn how to fight.

George on the other hand, had a pursuer that was not taking no for an answer.

Her name was Miko, beautiful, buxom, shapely, and she was used to getting what she wanted anytime she wanted, and she wanted George.

Her first attempt to attract him was to invite him to join her at lunchtime, he politely refused and told her he would be lunching with his wife.

She was not happy about being turned down and that only made her want him all the more.

Her next attempt was to try to catch him when he went home only to come up on him kissing Yuko, they were soon met by Yuriko who also kissed him and the three walked away arm in arm to go do some shopping.

Jealousy raised it's ugly head in her chest, she began to plan.

First part of her plan was rumors began to spread about the school that Yuko was cheating on him, when someone mentioned it to him he told them he knew better, he had complete trust in Yuko.

Those quickly faded as a few guys, believing the rumors tried to get in on the action and were politely, but soundly repulsed.

The same kind of rumor started to circulate about George later on but again, quickly faded as those who tried with him were refused.

Miko only became all the more jealous and angry, she wanted him, she "WOULD" have him and no one was going to keep her from getting what she wants.

She tried dressing skimpily, tried ambushing him off campus but he was never alone.

Even the one time she discovered him at a local pool she put on her most daring bikini and displayed herself in front of him and would up being totally ignored by him.

Then she realized, or so she thought, if she was going to have him, she had to get rid of her competition, meaning Yuko and Yuriko first.

First thing she did was ask her daddy if she could borrow a couple of his security men for a while, used the excuse she needed to teach a pursuer at school a lesson, he agreed.

Then she waited.

Next day when George and Yuko left school the two security men tried to grab Yuko, the first one George took down with a spinning kick, the other he took down with hard punch to the solar plexus.

They called the police.

When they revealed they had been ordered by their employee to do what his daughter ordered, Miko herself soon found herself in cuff and much to her fathers embarrassment.

It only furthered his embarrassment that Miko was pursuing a married man who had no interest in her whatsoever.

He showered them with profound apologies over what his daughter had attempted, they surprised him by telling him all was forgiven, that if Miko wanted to get to know him, all she needed to do was simply talk to him.

She wouldn't get what he suspected she was after of course, he's married, but, that does not mean she couldn't talk to him and get to know him.

Stunned over their forgiveness and allowing him through that to *save face*, he assured them she would never pull something like this again, first he made Miko confront them and apologize, then tell them what she wanted.

Miko did so grudgingly, still angry over getting caught, in the back of her mind she was still determined to have him no matter what, but, in the face of her fathers anger, there was nothing she could do, for now.

Yes, she would still have him, she thought to herself, that won't change, but for now, she has to play at letting it go.

When they next heard from him after his incident he told them he had sent her to an all girls private school in Tokyo to keep her away and she would be going straight into prep school to get ready for collage right away even before she has the chance to try anything else.

The rest of the semester went pretty much as expected, the end of the semester a surprise for George happened, Yuko announced at home she was pregnant.

Yuriko, they were not worried about her getting pregnant, doctors had told her that after giving birth to Yuko she had become barren, so they did not worry about her.

Or so they thought.

One year later found the household full of joy, Yuko had birthed a beautiful little girl, named Yana, they were already spoiling her rotten.

George himself had found a good job with decent pay, ironically it was working for Miko's father, it was not much more than operating heavy machinery, but the pay was good, the work hours decent, and his co workers already proving to be a decent bunch.

Now Miko, even a year later had not forgotten her vow to have George, she had finally returned to Kyoto and had begun working at her fathers company, during this she discovered that George was also working for the company and that old lust for him flared up, and that determination to have him flared up in full.

She got her opportunity sooner than she thought.

At work the next day George was summoned to the office to discuss a matter of policy with him, when he arrived, and stepped into the office he was greeted by none other than Miko herself, now older and mature and as beautiful as any woman you can imagine.

Welcome loverboy she said, now that there's no interference, she undid a catch on her dress and it fell away revealing her to be completely nude, stepping up to him she raised her arms to wrap them around his neck for a kiss, she was shocked when he suddenly stepped back and to one side, avoiding her grasp.

She turned and grabbed him by his hips before he could react and pushed him back wards the wall, he surprised her again by slipping her grasp and stepping around behind her.

"Miko, stop!" George snapped at her, now angry, you now full well I cannot do this!

She spun towards his voice and flung herself on him, but I want you loverboy she crooned, and I will have you!

He gently, but firmly disengaged himself from her, no, you won't she said in return, it does not matter how badly you want me, look at you, your are beautiful, if circumstances were different I would not hesitate, but my family is more important and now that I have a child, but I cannot.

Why? She asked, am I not beautiful? Desirable? You are all of that he answered, still, I cannot, I'm married with a family, the only way I could possibly is if you were to lower yourself to being nothing more than a servant to my family, I don't see that happening, do you? Not to mention what your father would do if he were to find out about this.

With that he turned and left the office, going home he took the rest of the day off and went home to tell his wife and Yuriko what was going on and that Miko is back.

That evening he was called by her father, again and obviously sounding angry about having to apologize to him again, he told George his daughter would no longer be employed with his company, she would be sent to a private retreat and begin seeing a therapist to deal with this obsession she had with him.

Also, Miko's father continued, he was going to promote George to foreman, he had proven honorable and handled the situation properly with his daughter and with that had proven he could handle stressful situations.

With that, George was eventually able to purchase a larger house, Yuko and Yuriko were blissfully happy, not only had they found love, but he loved them both without reservation and did his utmost to care for them and see to their needs.

For Yuriko, it had started with just having companionship and occasionally good sex, but in time she also fell deeply in love with George.

Lately she had been waking and having to run to the bathroom to empty her stomach, for some reason, she was starting to feel sick to her stomach in the mornings and sometimes during the day.

While visiting her doctor he asked her if she had been having sex with anyone, she said yes so he preformed a series of tests on her, including a pregnancy test, Yuriko got a shock when the doctor announced to her she was pregnant.

She was overjoyed, apparently the activity and hormonal releases when she orgasmed during sex had stimulated her system enough she had started producing eggs again the doctor theorized, regardless, he admonished her to make sure her lover knew he was going to be a father.

When George got home that evening he hardly had time to walk into the house when a smiling Yuriko was all over him, soon joined by Yuko he found himself on the floor in front of the couch being all but raped by the two women he loved on the living room floor.

After, when Yuriko told him she was pregnant he whooped for joy and started planning a little surprise for her.

That weekend he took them on a trip to a little temple he ha visited before, there, Yuriko was led off to a room by several women, they bathed her and dressed in a traditional kimono, George himself was dressed in traditional noblemans clothes, later after tradition dictates, he was *unofficially* wed to Yuriko.

That would give Yuriko the right to introduce George as her husband, which she did at every opportunity to the jealousy of many older women.

Yuriko was approached by a few and asked if she ever allowed her husband to do 'stud service" from time to time, she of course said no, but when they offered sizable sums of money, she decided to speak to Yuko and George about it.

When they spoke to him about it, he reminded them of Miko, and said if they allowed him to preform *stud services*, should Miko decide to take advantage of that he would have to service her as well.  
With Miko already being obsessed with him, that would not be a good idea.

There was no telling what kind of trouble she would cause after she had had sex with him, it was something he didn't want to risk.

So he said no, even the potential profits that could be made was not worth the risks.

life soon returned back to normal.

In the fullness of time Yuriko gave birth to a son, Named David after Georges grandfather, the house was once again filled with joy when Yuriko and David came home.

Three years later Miko resurfaced again, but, this time it was not her actions that brought her back into their lives.

George had just started breaking ground on a new site his company had been hired to build at, he had just stepped out of his office trailer when there was the scream of tortured rubber followed by a loud crash and the sounds of crumpling metal.

Work stopped immediatly and the crew in it's entirety rushed in the direction of the noise.

When he got there he saw two cars that had collided, the driver of one, he had a shard of metal through his mid section and obviously was gone, the second driver turned out to be non other than Miko.

She had been ejected from her car at impact and was pinned under the wreckage, George acted without thought, he immediately told one of then crew to crab a heavy chain and bring over the front end loader.

he himself crawled into the wreckage, attached the chain to the frame of the car pinning Miko, hooked it to the loader bucket, and with carful directions, lifted the wreckage just enough to be able to pull Miko out from under it and he himself carried her out and placed her on a gurney when an ambulance arrived.

Miko, even in terrible pain had realized who he was, with all she had done, all the trouble she caused him, he still risked himself to save her, she faded into unconsciousness with those thoughts.

George himself later found himself being hailed as a hero, even the news had a story about a courageous American crawling into the wreckage of an accident and carrying one of the victims out regardless of the risk to himself.

For a few days he found himself being bombarded with well wishes and gifts, a few propositions too but that was to be expected, even the Miko's father sent him a bonus in pay to say thank you and increased his waged a bit.

He even took the time to drop in on the hospital to visit Miko and see she was doing well.

Even with all I've done, and all the troubles I've caused you, you still saved me and even taken time to see how I'm doing, she said during the visit, yes, he answered, why would I not? He said in answer, I'm your friend rather you want to believe it or not, I'm not happy about what you've done, but friends forgive.

That stunned her, that's why I'm still working for your father he said, he knows I don't hold anything against you or him.

Later, when he left, she decided what she had to do.

A month later after Miko had gotten out of the hospital and was in good shape, she made an appearance at the current build site, one of his supervisors told him he had a visitor in the office waiting for him.

He stepped into the office and saw it was Miko, but, before he could do anything, she rushed over to him and dropped to her knees in front of him.

I owe you my life she said, even with all I have done you still risked yourself and saved me, even then showed me kindness and forgiveness for what most others would have not forgiven, I see now what I should have done right from the start.

She kneeled further down, placing her forehead on the floor in front of his boots, I swear my life and lifelong service to you, I will serve you forever, Master.

He moved to a seat, motioned her over which she immediately dropped to her knees next to him, picked up the phone and called the boss.

Boss, he said once he got an answer, I need you on the current site, we have a problem, it's Miko.

He was there in less than an hour.

When he was told what Miko had done he was not happy, but being a traditionalist, according to tradition he could do nothing, he told George he wasn't happy about it but could do nothing, by tradition his daughter was now his to do as he pleased with.

I have an idea George said suddenly, and even you might like it boss.

It'll take the agreement of the wives, but if they say yes, you won't have to worry about Miko, she will be cared for and have a home.

They talked for awhile, Miko knelt where she was listening raptly to their conversation, hope began to blossom in her heart, not only would she keep the promise to herself to have him, she would live with him and help raise his children.

That evening he brought Miko home with him and got the girls to sit in the living room while he explained what was going on and her swearing lifelong service.

Well, Yuriko said at last, we could use the help around the house, the children take up a lot of time and Miko could give us a break from time to time, chores would go much faster too with Miko's help Yuko added in.

He smiled liking what he was hearing, there is one subject we must talk about however, what about sex? What will we do if Miko decides she want's to become more than just a servant?

Yuriko surprised him by answering, It's not uncommon for a husband in this situation to have a concubine on the side, Yuko nodded in agreement, you have given us beautiful children, with that were not always going to be able to see to your needs husband, so, having a concubine to fill the gap when we cannot is acceptable.

George was stunned, he had no idea his wives would even think like that, Miko herself was way beyond thrilled, not only did she get to serve her now Master, much less lie with him, she would get the opportunity to show him how much she wanted to *be* with him.

Miko was installed in the guest room, tomorrow they would make arrangements for her necessary belongings to be sent to the house, that night however, the wives took the children with them to the bedroom to care for them while George spent the night in the guest room with Miko.

Soon a loud moan and the cry of "OH GOD!" "YOUR FUCKING HUGE, MASTER!" Rang out through the house, soon the sounds of passionate love making filtered through the walls setting Yuko and Yuriko smiling.

For Miko, in her mind her fate was sealed, she was his and that was all there was to it, not only was her Master kind and gentle, he was hung like a horse and knew how to please a woman.

She instantly and deeply fell in love with him.

Next day he called Miko's father and said he needed the day off, when he asked about Miko, George told him not to worry, she would be staying with them as part of the family from then on, that gave the father a great deal of relief and once again, his kindness had allowed him to *save face*.

From his point of view, the issue of Miko's obsession was solved, Miko had a good home and would be well taken care of, he knew she would be safe and loved.

It was with pleasure he had her belongings shipped to her new home.

Now Miko, it turns out she took pride in her position as helper and concubine, even referring to George as Master out in public, the only one to start trouble about it Miko silenced by telling her to leave her Master alone, she was exactly where she wanted to be and was not being abused and held against her will, she "WANTED" to be his and that was the way of it.

Miko herself later was taken on as a teacher at the very school where it all began.

Yuriko and Yuko had been invited by his parents to go on vacation with them, they were taking a trip back to America for a reunion and wanted to take the opportunity to introduce the children to their American grandparents, that would leave Miko and George a month all to themselves and believe me, Miko intended to take full advantage of having her Master all to herself for a month.

George himself had a surprise in store for Miko himself since the discovery that she tends to be submissive to and loves it when he get's dominant with her, so, he was taking her shopping for some *play gear*, he suspected Yuko and Yuriko would like that too, they were open to experimentation and had on occasion had playfully called him Master when in the midst of love making.

Miko of course had her pursuers at school among the teachers, she generally ignored them anyways, last day of school before that weekend one got a little insistent, so she reminded him she was taken and not available nor would ever be, he still tried to get her to go on a date with him.

George met her that day as she left campus, she flew into his arms being surprised but thrilled her love and Master had come to meet her and kissed him hotly, he returned the kiss in kind, her pursuer, he had been determined to catch her as she left the grounds and try to make her to date him, witnessed this and became jealous, when he saw who it was she was kissing, he suddenly found reason to be elsewhere, he had no idea that her man was that big American that had rescued her from the accident he had seen in the news some time back and knew of the reputation he had after word had spread of him putting three armed men in the hospital he had caught trying to steal equipment from their current build site.

Remember how you said there was some things you'd like to get someday love? George said to his love as the kiss broke, Yes Master, she answered, a few things to show my loving Master how much he means to me.

Let's go shopping he said with a smile, Miko squealed happily, let's she answered, and together they headed towards the car arm in arm sharing many kisses all the way.

When the wives returned from the vacation they were surprised, a new room had been added onto the house, he smiled to himself when he heard their happy squeals when they went into the bedroom and found the surprises he had waiting for them.

That evening after the children were in bed and sleeping he found himself confronted by three very lovely women, all wearing their collars and nothing else, Master, Yuriko said, we have been naughty and need to be punished, they all wore fake looks of sadness, he smiled and one by one and attached a leash to each collar, bid the stand and led them off to the play room, soon the house was filled with the sounds, moans and cries of heavy, hot sex.

Years later they were still going on strong, the passion they felt for one another had not dimmed in the slightest.

Miko herself now wore a wedding ring that matched his, George now holding an office position had become one of Miko's fathers top employees, he was also often seen to visit their house from time to time too.

Miko herself had become pregnant a year later after the wives vacation and Yuriko had born her much loved husband another child, this time a daughter.

So, in the fullness of time, David and his sister, Yana, walked onto campus for the first time, they crossed the quad to go sign in and select their classes.

We leave this tale now, before you ask, yes, they all are still deeply in love and together, George himself now owns his own company directly associated with the company that gave birth to his.

Miko is still teaching, Yuko and Yuriko have fully *submitted* themselves to their husband making him not only their husband, but their Master as well and have elected to remain at home and work out of the house over the internet.

George, he couldn't be happier, he not only has three lovely, loyal, sex pets he can do anything he pleases with, he's also husband to them.

And he above all, has a family, for him, that, is heaven on earth.


End file.
